


Will you be my Kitten?

by Mekerchan1



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dom Sans, F/M, Light BDSM, Other, Papyrus - Freeform, Piercings, Sans - Freeform, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Switch/Reader, Tattoo, Tongue Piercing, Underfell Sans, Underfell Sans/Reader - Freeform, tattoo shop, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekerchan1/pseuds/Mekerchan1
Summary: This is a Reader/Underfell Sans story that focuses in the bdsm world. Monsters have been living on the surface and you work part time at a Tattoo and Piercing Shop.One day a Skeleton monster makes an appearance and your life as well as your sex life is never the same again!





	1. Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist time writing in the POV. Forgive me if its not that great. I will be getting into more of the nitty gritty things in later chapters. This is just the basic meeting of the two.

Rain, all it did was rain. You were so tired of the water mess that would not subside.

Letting out a sigh; you glanced over to the window from your work station. Condensation and water droplets slowly rain down the glass.  
"Fuuuck.. this is depressing!" You ran a hand through your hair scratching your scalp in frustration.

On rainy days, people tended to avoid the tattoo/piercing shop that you worked part time at as a Piercer. 'Weird.. this is usually the best weather for this..' You had to decided to even open up the shop early in hopes that maybe some new cliental would come in, but no such luck.

You heard a ping on the computer behind you; and glanced over your shoulder to it.  
"Whooos.. trying to contact mee.." You walked over and moved the computer mouse making the screen flash back on.  
You had an message from your best friend Zander.

"Hey, wanna go for drinks tonight?" Was the message.  
You sighed puffing out your cheeks. At the rate the day was going you might be able to close early.  
There was the sound of the back door opening and slamming shut. "Hey (y/n)," came a males voice from the back.  
"Hey Tj.." you replied half heartedly. He was your cousin; and also owner of the shop. You pulled the message from Zander back up; and quickly typed out a reply. "Sure; Im off at 5, hit up my cell lata."  
There was a ping a few seconds later "Okies."

You exited out if the messenger and straightened up as Tj came to the front. He was tall and had black shaggy hair under a red flat billed hat. He had a short black goatee and was adorned with piercings as well as half a sleeve on his right arm of a falcon carrying off a snake.  
"Wish this rain would let up.." He commented trying to make conversation.

"Tell me about it; not even one person has even walked by the shop today.." you replied sadly. Tj sat down in the swivel chair behind the counter and pulled out some paper and a pen.  
"Might as well sketch up something then while I wait for my clients appointment.."

You blow air up towards your bangs in a sigh of frustration. Rainy days were the worst.

"Guess Ill go or--" The front door opened and the bells jingled letting you know someone had came in.

You whirled around almost too fast tripping over your feet and catching yourself on the back if Tj's chair.

"Can I help you!?" You greeted cheerfully before glancing up at who had entered the shop.

"Heh, I sure hope so doll.." Came a low sensual voice. You gasped and tried to hold your composure. A monster had just entered the shop. Your very first monster since the race had made break in the surface over a year ago.

Tj glanced up and mouthed 'whoa.' And quickly stood up taking his pen and drawing to his station to the left of the shop.

"Y-Yass, what did you want?" You stuttered slightly embarrassed. The monster looked to be a Skeleton. He wore a black leather jacket with spiked fur, a red shirt underneath that red "Hardass," and black basketball shorts and red sneakers. He had a wide toothy grin; which you noted resembled shark teeth. One was even gold! 'Wow..he looks so badass..' You brushed the thoughts away as he walked forward to the counter.

"Uh.. came 'ere for a piercin.." He shoved his hands in his pockets averting his gaze from your own.  
"Great! What did you want done?" 'How am I to pierce bone!?' You panicked mentally. You grabbed a clipboard and some paperwork with a pen and slid it to him. You weren't about to turn him down, this was a chance to learn of their kind.

"Heh, gonna get my tongue done.." He mumbled in confirmation to your question. "Whas this?" He motioned to the paper work.  
"I'll need you to fill out some information.. if you don't mind. It's just per work ethic."  
'Tongue huh.. I didn't know skeletons had tongues..' You shrugged your thoughts away.

The Skeleton took the paper work and the pen and tried filling out the paper the best he could. "While you fill that out; I'm gonna go set up everything.."

Walking passed the counter you went over behind a wall and started to set up for a tongue piercing. 'Gloves.. mouth wash.. needle.. clamps.. paper towel.. ' You checked mentally, taking rubber bands and rapping them around the handles to make them tighter.

  
After a minute the Skeleton had finished the paperwork and set it back down on the counter. He glanced over to the other human sitting at his station. He appeared to be drawing up something.  
"Hrmph.." His red eye lights glanced around the rest of parlor. There appeared to be two other stations towards the back.

You walked back out and around to the counter passing the Skeleton. You felt his eyes follow you. You grabbed the paper work and noticed his chicken scratches as writing. His name was Sans the Skeleton, he put n/a for age..  
Ebott City for residence.. no license.. no allergies..

Sans watched you read the rest of the paper and set it down behind the counter. "Alright; follow me please.." You took the same path and he followed behind. He was about a a foot taller than you, you being a wonderful 5'1.

"If I can have you sit there please," You gestured to the black table. He backed up and hoisted himself on the table facing you.  
You put in the gloves and handed him a small white cup; "Swish and rinse; and spit it back in the cup please.."

Sans brow bone arched and he sniffed the contents of the cup. "The fucks this?" The smell was weird to his senses.  
"Mouth wash/antibacterial rinse.." Sans shrugged and opened his mouth to take the mouth wash in. You chanced a glance at his mouth and noticed it was pitch black inside.  
'The hell!? What am I gonna pierce!' You calmed yourself down, 'its okay (y/n)..'

Sans spit the contents back into the cup, you took it from him and set it down on the small sterile tray table next to you. You gestured to the stuff on the table; "This black mark here in this corner, and this corner means they are sterile and haven't been opened or tampered with."

Sans red eye light rolled; and he just hummed in response. Taking everything out of its packing you laid it out, taking the clamps in your hands you turned to face him and leaned closer to him.

Sans blinked and suddenly leaned back from you; red sweat was forming on his skull. 'Geez they sweat too?' You thought for a moment. "Ill need you to stick out your tongue.."

Sans gave a nod, and his left eye flared a bright red; you gasped and took a quick step back, "s'okay doll.." He gestured with his hand and suddenly a bright glowing red tongue slipped out past his teeth.

'...mother of mercy..' Your face flushed red; sure as hell he had a tongue.  
Sans noticed your staring and let out a throaty chuckle, "Ya like that?" He asked lowly giving you a wink.

"U-I it's pretty cool.." You blushed taking the clamps and opened them to take a hold of his tongue; "Clamps will be a little tight.." You positioned them, making sure it was centered.

Sans wasn't sure what to expect; there was a sharp pressure from the clamps but tolerable for the most part. Holding the clamps in place; you took your free hand to take the needle and before shoving it through you tell him to take a deep breath, "annd done.." Sans blinked; he hadn't felt anything..  
You grabbed the bar and shoved the needle the rest of the way through replacing it with the bar.  
Sans let out a moan.. red drool was dripping the side of his mouth.  
'Was.. he panting?' You looked to his face; his eye sockets were closed and a red tinge was across his cheekbones. '..no way.. this guys a masochist!?'  
You screw the ball in the bottom of the bar and slowly release the clamps from his tongue setting them down on the tray.  
"S-Sans?"  
Sans eyes shot open at the mention of his name; he took back his tongue and his eye went back to a dim red. "T-thanks.. sweet cheeks.." He let out a shakey exhale. He figured you got his name from his paperwork.

"You'll have some minor swelling; probably for about a week two at most." You started cleaning up the station. "Though; Im not sure since your a monster what your healing factors are.. could be longer could be shorter.. Just try to avoid milk.. hard foods etc. for the first week.."

Sans shrugged "I'll be alright.." He stood up and towered over your form for a minute. He seemed to be taking you in. A small blush crept up into your cheeks. "Uhm.. didya have anymore questions.. for me?"

"Heh," he grinned taking a pen out of his pocket; and took your now ungloved hand. You blinked when you realized he was scribbling a phone # down on your palm.

"If ya ever wanna get drinks sweet cheeks.. Or wanna have a g o o d t i m e," His newly pierced tongue slid out to lick his canines; "give me a call.. or text."

You couldn't stop staring; your heart was racing 'oh my god.. did he just ..ohhh god he did..' "Oh.. and how much do I owa ya?" He fumbled pack into his pockets for cash.

"..Thirty.. " You mumbled still flustered. He took out some crumbled up bills and handed you $60. "Keep the change toots.." He winked and slowly sauntered out of your station hands back into his pockets.

You looked down at the money he gave you. 'Dang..' You heard the bells go off again signaling that he had left the shop. You quickly cleaned up the rest of your station and sprinted into the other room. Tj was already waiting for you excitedly.  
"So how did it go!?" He ran his eyes over you making sure you were still in one piece.

"It went great! He had a tongue Tj!" You explained happily. "Monsters are neat!" You took the payment he gave you into the register.

"Awesome! Maybe he'll tell his friends and we can get a monster cliental base!" Tj offered. "Maybe.." You replied; staring down at the phone number written on your hand..

"Think we should put a sign on the window saying we're monster friendly?" He looked back over to you staring at your hand. "Whats that?" He walked over to lean behind you and saw your palm.

"Shit cuz! Did you get a monsters digits!!" He laughed slapping you hard on your back. "Aughh Tj!!" You covered your blushing face. "I-its not like thaaaat.." You whined.

"Heh; whatever cuz.. looks like to me; he's into you..You gonna call him?" He asked poking you in your side. You giggled as it tickled. "S-Stop it Tj.. Im not sure what I'll do.."

He shrugged and went to the computer and pulled up a photoshop program. "I think I'mma print out a sign and put it on the window."

"Do you think Jeebs, and Lila will care?" You crossed your arms over your chest glancing to the two empty stations.  
"Naw; should be okay. Ill just send then a text letting them know whats up.."

You nodded your head, "m'kay.."

It was getting close to five and Tj was with his client tattooing his lower back calf.  
You took out your phone and sent a message to your bestie.

You: So where ya getting drinks at? And are we getting Drinks or Dranks?

Zanzan: We gettin Dranks bitch!

You laughed.  
Guess you'd have to go home and change first.  
You: What bar we going to?  
Zanzan: Theres a new club actually that focuses on the darker side of well ya know.. leather.. collars..*cough*  
You: Youre such a freak Zan..  
Zanzan: So you are too! Maybe even more than me!

You rolled your eyes.

You: Okay; well im heading home; I'll change into something nice and we can go from there.  
Zanzan: Awesome heres the address; 5455 DillDapper Street  
You: The fuck kind of street name is that?  
Zanzan: Beats me, Ill see ya there though!

You put your phone in your back pockets and grabbed your purse and keys from under the counter. "Hey Teeg," you called back to your cousin. "Yeah (y/n)?"  
"Imma gettin outta here, I'll see ya on monday."  
"Alright, stay safe! Ill let ya know what Geebs and Lila say."  
"Kay! Cya!" You pushed your way out of the parlor the bells sounding back behind you. You walked over to your nice black sports car and hopped in the drivers seat.

After a few minutes of driving you pulled up to your apartment. It was actually a town house; so it had two levels. Place wasn't too bad on your wallet and was right by work and just a few minutes from downtown.

You got out of the car; and walked up the side walk to the door and unlocked it with your keys.  
As soon as you had gotten inside you heard a 'mew' and a black and white cat ran up to meet you rubbing on your legs.  
"Hey Mortimer.." You pet his head, and slid off your shoes and set them by the door. The cat sniffed at them then darted off after you; almost tripping you as you entered your bedroom.

"Silly cat.." You rolled your eyes grinning. "Going out for Drinks tonight buddy.." You told him while opening up your closet.  
"Might find a cute guy.." 'yeah right.' You kicked yourself mentally. You were fairly good looking and had a slender but curvy figure. A little pudge for a stomach but you were happy with your body image. As much as you loved tattoos and piercings; you never let that take control of your body.

  
You knew of the club that Zander was talking about. It was more for people looking for subs or doms; even littles from time to time. You never pictured yourself as a dominant in any situation; more as a submissive; but what the hell; you'd try anything once. Twice if you really liked it.  
Giggling; you stripped of your clothes and grabbed a new pair of underoos; a lacy mint green pair that formed to your buttocks perfectly. A mint lace bra that also matched.

After putting those on you started going through the clothes hanging in the closet. "Hmm.. what should I wear Mortimer?" You asked your cat half expecting a reply but knew better. "Should I wear something revealing.. something bold.. something that says Im innocent?"

You heard a mew to your questions and scoffed; "Yes yes I know Im not innocent.." "Ah ha!" A triumphant call and you had found the outfit.  
A dark violet long sleeve top with the next that dipped down in between your breasts. Three strings went across the front of the V to give it some flare, and also to keep the shirt from opening to expose too much boob.

A black pair of tight skinny jeans; and a pair of mint green pumps. Sure it didn't scream 'Im dark and sexy' but it was a cute look none the less.

"Alright Mortimer.. don't wait up!" You flashed your cat a smile and headed out the door grabbing your purse and car keys once again.

  
After about six or so minutes of trying to find a decent parking spot; you finally managed to score a soot in front when some other people left the club. It was still raining out; but that didn't dampen the mood.

You quickly got out of your car, slamming the door shut behind you and locking it wit the key fab. Running over to the entrance Zander was waiting for you.  
"Bout time you got here!" She put her hands on her hips; but held one hand out so her cigarette smoke wouldn't waft over to you. "You've already missed a ton of cute boys.. and even some Monsters too.."  
"Monsters?" You glanced to your hand and quickly pushed the thought away.  
"Yep, this place has become pretty popular with Monsters.. don't blame them honestly." She flicked her cig and took one last drag before putting it in the cig bin outside.

"C'mon! Lets go!" She grabbed your arm and pulled you inside the entrance. There were two bouncers stationed at either side of the door; they gave a nod of their heads and you both walked past them.

Music was playing; and lights were flashing in red and blues; people were dancing and others were keeping to them selves having drinks. Most people were adorned in black leather; or soft sensual looking clothing. 'Great! I won't stand out!' You thought to yourself happily.

"C'mon lets to get some dranks!" Zander shouted tugging your arm again. "Damnit ai can walk on my own ya know!" You laughed after her.  
When you both reached the bar yours eyes were amazed at the site.  
  
He was a bright red orange; like he was on fire. He had a white dress shirt on a a black vest with black leather pants on. Black rimmed glasses sat on his nose; and he let off crackles and pops like a fire. What else was amazing he was pouring out the rainbow shot glass technicque and was almost finished; people and mi sters around you were cheering!  
'Go Grillby!!'  
'YEAH GRILLBZ!'  
'Whoo hoos!'

You laughed and watched as he finished slamming down the mixing container holding his arms up in victory; everyone cheered and whistled at him. "Alright everyone; have at it!" He gestured with his hand to all of the shot glasses aligned. There had to be close to twenty or so from what it looked like.

Everyone rushed the bar to grab a shot glass. You were pushed back, and growled. "Ah, man.." you snapped your fingers i disappointment.  
"Hey! (Y/N)I got us two!!" Zander walked up and handed you a blue colored drink. "Awesome!!"  
"Heres to us!" "To us!" Clunking the glasses together you both took your shots and slammed them on the counter.

"Whoo! That was smooth!" Zander laughed; you shrugged; it had a sugary taste to it that burned all the way down. "Eh, was alright to me!"

"Hey bar keep!" Zander tapped the counter to get the orange mans attention. "Can I help you ladies?" He walked over leaning his hands on the counter; you felt a strange warmth radiating from him. You saw his name tag read 'Grillby'

"Two shots of your top tequila and whiskey!" She replied; you gasped and slapped her shoulder. "You want me to get plastered?!" Zander laughed; "I told you we were having Dranks!!"  
'Aughh..' Shaking your head you scoped out the scene again at the club.

There were quite a few more monsters and some were actually cute? You scoffed and turned back to the bar. 'No way..' Two shots were suddenly placed in front of you, one a dark amber the other one clear in color.  
"C'mon!" Zander nudged you taking her shot of Whiskey. You sighed; picking up the tequila shot, you both downed em quickly and felt the stinging burn for both.

"Augh.. your trying to kill me.." You slid the shot glasses away from you. Zander noticed your hand. "(Y/N) whats that?" She pointed to your hand. You quickly brought it to you and shoved both hands in your lap slightly embarrassed.

"Its.. a phone number.."

"NO way!! Who's the cute guy!!" She pushed you playfully; your face turned red. "S'not a human.."  
"..NO WAY! You got a monsters number!! Ooo tell me everything!"

You reluctantly told her about what happened earlier in the day about Sans, and about how he had flustered you.

Zander only giggled her cheeks pink from drinking. "Are ya gonna call him?"

"Uhgg..I dunno.. it'd be soo weird.." You covered your face with your hands again embarrassed at remembering the way he had eyes you and licked his teeth. It sent chills down your spine.

"At least put the number in your phone before it fades off your hand.."  
Sighing you took out your phone and copied the number into the contacts. "There it's saved; ya happy now?"  
"Sura an!" And in a second she snatched the phone from your hands and bolted for the woman's restroom. "AH FUCK!" You scrambled off the stool and after her. You had to apologize as you pushed through some people and flung open the door to the bathroom.

"ZANDER! Gimmie back my phone!" You shouted at the only stall closed and locked.  
"No can do!" You heard taping of fingers on a phone.  
"Come ooonnn.. you can't be serious.." you banged on the door only getting her to laugh. "Damnit Zander!" You squatted down and stuck your head under the stall to look up at her. She looked down at you and grinned showing you the screen of your phone.

"Saddle up girly; cuz he's on his way.." she handed the phone back to you.  
"..I hate you.."  
"You love me!"

You both sat at the bar again; only this time you were on edge looking around for the familiar skeleton monster to reappear. "Sooo.. what kind of monster is he?" Zander took a sip of her mixed drink.  
"A Skeleton.." you replied still looking around  
"That's different.." Her brow raised.

"Oh gosh!" You spotted him and quickly turned away to hide your face. She gave you a quizzical look then realized why. "Oh ho.. he looks badass.." She grinned and waved over to the skeleton.  
"Fuck Zander!" You growled then heard the familiar voice behind you.  
"Heya sweetcheeks.." you slowly turned to face him; your face beet red. "H-hi Sans.."  
"I'm going tibia honest; I didn't think you'd of contacted me so soon.. and of all places.." He winked at you.  
You smiled at his pun and noticed this time around he had a spiked collar on. 'Ahh.. I guess he is into the scene..'  
"Hi! I'm Zander, im (y/n)'s bestfriend!" She held out a hand. He chuckled shaking her hand. "The names Sans;" he looked back to you. "Say; (y/n) lookin' really nice tonight.." His face dusted a quick red then disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Can I getcha a drink?" He offered to you. "Uhh, sure, that'd be great."  
He lifted his hand to grab Grillby's attention. Grillby smiled and came over. "Sans you bastard; haven't seen you here in awhile.."  
Sans shrugged; "eh, ya know how it goes. I'd like to buy this lovely lady a drink.." he gestured to you. You smiled at Grillby and he gave a nod of his head. "The usual for you Sans?"

"'Course." He grinned. Grillby handed him a bottle of mustard; and Sans took a swig of it. You shuddered; mustard was not your thing.  
"So you come here often the ?" Zander asked Sans. He shrugged his shoulders, "Used to; kinda got boring after awhile.."

Grillby handed you a drink and you gave him a quick thanks. You tasted the drink; it was super strong but fruity. "So (y/n)," Sans tapped you on your shoulder; you turned to face him; sipping on the drink he had bought you. "Yeah?"

Sans left eye lit up and his tongue peeked through his teeth again.. You could feel the heat back in your cheeks and you tried not to cough.  
"Its all healed.." He wiggled his tongue for emphasis and then he put his tongue away.

He chuckled at how easily flustered you were. "Ya keep staring like that, and I'mma gonna have to do something.." He winked at you. You averted your gaze shly; Zander busted out laughing.

"Wow; thats pretty cool. I don't mean to sound rude; but how do you a skeleton have a tongue.."

Sans laughed and set down his bottle of mustard next to you. "Magic." He replied grinning. "Magic helps with a lot of how we are. Or what we can do..course a tongues not all I can form.." He leaned in behind you next to your ear, "I'd be willin ta show ya; if you ever wanna know.."

You felt chills run down your back, and a strange sensation carry through your stomach to your core. His voice had been low and sensual. You let out a squeak; and hid your face.

He leaned back laughing again, "too cute doll, too cute.."  
'Whyyy did I ever get myself into thiss' you groaned mentally.

After a few more shots and a lot of punny flirting later; you had some how agreed to let Sans take you home.

You stumbled up the side walk and fuddled with your keys what seemed like minutes to unlock the door.  
You swung open the door; and kicked off your shoes. "Much better.." You mumbled. Sans walked in after you shutting the door behind him.  
"Nice placa ya got here.." He glanced around the cozy townhouse.

"Mm thanks.." You stumbled towards your bedroom, not even thinking what you were doing. Sans brow bones quirked and and followed you; watching your figure sway due to the alcohol..

You were going through your dresser drawers when you suddenly felt cold boney fingers on your hips. You stiffened; and slowly stood up straight.  
"S-Sans?" You stuttered; more flustered with alcohol coursing through your body.

"(Y/N).." He whispered lowly in your ear. It sent another wave of chills down your back and you started to squirm under his touch.  
He chuckled breathing in your scent, "stars.. you smell so good.."  
His skeletal hands started to roam over your stomach and slid under the front of your shirt. You wanted to protest but his hands felt so good.  
He pulled you back against his rib cage growling in your ear. You whimpered as his hand cupped your breasts outside your bra. His breath hitched and he nuzzled his face into the side of your neck.

"Fuck.. sweet cheeks.." His fingers were squeezing your breasts and he finally slid under the bra massaging and punching your nipples.  
The sensation felt amazing; like sparks dancing over your skin. You wiggled in his grasps grinding the back of your butt against his crotch.

Sans gasped and pulled his hands from you whirling you around to face him. You squeaked at the sudden change in position; and you shirt was being pulled over your head.

Sans let the garment drop as he studied your flesh. "..beautiful.." He ran his fingers over your shoulders and down your sides. One hand stayed posed on your hip, while the other found the curve of your bottom and gave it a tight squeeze.  
"Mmm.." It felt good. Sans pulled you to him again but a but more roughly this time. His hand grasping your bottom keeping you firmly to him; while the other found the back of your head. He pulled you into a kiss. 'Oh..christ!' Your mind was swimming; the sensation was amazing; sparks danced over your lips leaving warm imprints were his lips would be.  
You pulled away gasping for air.."h-how do you do that.." He grinned down at you.. "Magic!" He replied before crushing his lips back against yours.  
You moaned as you felt his tongue slid over your bottom lip asking for entrance. You complied and opened your mouth. Sans thrust his tongue into your mouth; dancing over your tongue.

It felt cool and slicker than a human tongue. He tasted of mustard and alcohol. You could feel his stud rub against your tongue, and it was turning you on so much. You whimpered when he pulled away; gazing at him through half lidded aways.

Sans unhooked your bra letting your breasts bounce freely. The cold air making your nipples harden. You blush more trying to cover your self; but Sans grabs your hands and holds them so you can't. "Fuck (y/n).. "

He doesn't falter and picks you up and carries you over to your bed. He lays you down straddling your hips. You gaze up at him still red in the face. He shrugs off his jacket and then moves over you.

Your head tilts back in pleasure as you feel his mouth on your breast, his other hand teasing your other. "S-sans.." you grip the bed sheets. His tongue laps against your nipple and he pinches the other one a little harder.

You buck your hips against him and he growls. He stops his ministrations and looks up at you.. "Tell me doll.. how bad you want it.."

"B-badly.." You arch your back at his touch. He chuckles and unbuttons your pants. He slides off to the side and tugs them down. You raise your butt to help him get then off all the way.

"..mmm.." He licks his teeth seductively; you could see a faint red glow from his shorts. "I can't wait to taste you.." He growls, but controls himself.  
He straddles you once again and take your hands and holds then above your head with one hand. You tried squirming but his grip was strong.. 'oh fuck..' Was all you could think when he leered at you drool running down the side of his mouth. He licked his fangs again and leaned down forcing you into a rough kiss; you gasped as he bit down on your bottom lip; then slid his tongue over to sooth it. You whimpered and his other hand trailed down your chest, then to your soaken wet panties.

His rubbed his digit over your folds, you let out a moan into his mouth and arched your back. You wanted him to touch you more.

He pulled from your kiss and buried his skull into your neck where he began to nip and swirl his tongue over your pulse. The sensations he was giving your body; were driving you crazy. "S-sans.." you whined.

"Hmm? Tell me what you want.." he voice was dark and full of lust. He slid a finger past your panties and dipped into your entrance.  
You tried tugging your arms down; you want to grab onto him, but he only held them tighter.

"Nah uh.. " He nipped at your ear lobe. His finger dove in quickly and you moaned in reply; "Your so wet.." He hummed licking down your throat. He added another digit; and began stroking your insides; finding that wonderful spot in the back.

"F-fuck!" You tried to keep your voice down but he was teasing you, "please Sans.." you begged as he quickened his pace. You felt a build up start to pool at your center.  
"Please what.. kitten?" He taunted.  
"Augh.. f-fuck me!" You growled, he stopped his hand and pulled away from you. He brought up his fingers to his mouth and swept his tongue over his fingers relishing in your taste.  
"Mm.. kitten.. you taste amazing.." he leaned back at your panting body; and tugged down his shorts.

A red glowing member sprang free; you blushed. 'Oh fuck.. this is happening..' "Im going to let go of your hands.. but you have to keep them there. If you don't, youll be punished.. understand?"

You gave a quick nod; eyeing his glowing cock hungrily. He situated himself in between your legs and poised the tip at your entrance.

You grasped the sheets above your head in anticipation. Slowly and very teasingly he slid his head into your entrance. "Aahh.." you moaned trying to force him forward with your legs.

He chuckled holding you still; "Tell me what I wanna hear.." He gazed down at you.. You blushed and turned from his gaze. "..Please Fuck me Sans.."

Sans smiled wickedly and slammed his girth in to the hilt. You let out a cry of pleasure/pain. "Stars.. your tight!" He held still for a few minutes; then slowly pulled out. You chewed on the bottom of your lip, and he slammed into you again. "Fuck!" You whined; "Pleas S-sans! Faster!"

He grabbed your hips and proceeded to ram in and out of your tight pussy. "Fuck.. so good.." he growled grabbing your legs and hoisting them up over his shoulders. He slammed harder as he was able to go deeper.

You felt a build up again; as he thrusts became stuttered; he was panting m and his tongue lawled out the side of his mouth. You were a whimpering mess on nerves.  
"Cum for me kitten.." He leaned forward biting into your shoulder. The pain and pleasure sent you both over the edge; your muscles clamping down on his cock; as his twitched and spilled his magic into your body. "SANS!" You screamed his name and felt your vision darken; he grunted still riding out his orgasm.

After a few minutes he released your neck; sliding his tongue over the broken skin to soothe you. You felt amazing; and flushed. He looked down at you and slid from your body. His cocks de materialized; as did his magic ooze.

"That.. was.. amazing.." you rolled over on your side as he flopped down next to you. "Heh" he rolled over and pulled you to his body. You noticed not once did he ever take off his clothes fully.

You both laid there peacefully in each others arms for awhile before sleep finally took over the both of you..

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I want to point out; that in future chapters the two will establish a master sub relationship.   
> If I offend anyone or anything or get something wrong in later things; please let me know.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring!!   
> Im also rusty at sexy time scenes forgive me!! ;3;


	2. Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out the events of the night before and get embarrassed. Theres a skeleton in your house; and your cousin wants you to reach out to the Skeleton.  
> More plot based chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you all for the comments and kudos! This chapter is more for plot; so no sexy time! More to come in later chapters!
> 
> It takes me awhile to write chapters this long; I tend to stop and come back every ten to twenty minutes..

Slowly flinching; you could tell light was flooding in the room through your eyelids.   
"Ughhh.." You rolled over pulling the covers up closer to your face.

You noticed a lack of warmth from earlier; and slowly opened your eyes to survey the room.   
It was definitely your room; clothes thrown on the ground; Mortimer sleeping at the food of the bed contently.

Sighing with relief you tried to let sleep take you again..that is; until memories from the night before hit you like a ton of bricks.

"Shit!" You sat up in bed. Ripping the covers off of you while scramble out of bed. You almost tripped over your jeans from last night but quickly regained your balance and and ran into the bathroom flipping on the light switch in the process.

To say that you looked like shit; would of been nice. The huge mark in your neck was a reminder of what events had taken place. Your face turned a bright red as you touched the giant bite mark on your neck. It stung when you grazed it gently.  
"That's gonna bruise.."

Your hair was a mess; and your pj's were crumpled. You inspected your body dor further bruises or marks; but couldn't find any. "That's a relief.."

Sighing you turned to go back into your bedroom searching for your cell phone.   
"Five texts and one missed call.."

You scrolled through the messages.

Zanzan: Girl! What happened!  
Zanzan: Did you get your freak on!? ;D  
Zanzan: Okay seriously; are you okay?

Tj: Hey I talked with Lila and Geebs; they are all for the monsters, I need you to call me when you get the chance.

Zanzan: (Y/N) if you don't reply to me by 10:10AM im calling the police..

1 Missed Call from ZanZan

"Good lord.." you typed out a reply to Zander.  
You: Im okay; please don't worry.   
Not even after a minute passed and you got a reply.

Zanzan: omg you had me so worried; especially after last night.  
You quirked a brow.  
You: What happened last night.. it's all a blur..

Your phone lit up. Zander was calling. Sighing you answered.  
"Yo.."   
"YOU DON'T REMEMBER LAST NIGHT!?" She practically screamed through the phone. You hissed pulling the phone from your ear. "Geez, cool it. No; I don't remember.. tell me what happened!?"

"Girl; you got plastered.. not only that you and your monster buddy were getting pretty close.. You ended up challenging him to a.. dance off"  
She whispered the last part.

Your heart dropped into your stomach. "Nooooo.. I didn't!!" Covering your face; you felt mortified.  
"Sorry hun; but you know you can't dance.. but you sure as hell did your best. He had some moves though.. ended up besting you with some sick brake dance moves.."

Your jaw fell agape at the thought of the skeleton brake dancing in the club. "Pleeeaaaseeee tell me you didn't record it.."  
"Yup; all of it.."   
"FUUUUUCCCCKKKK!!" You flopped down on your bed; staring up at the ceiling trying to remember last night. Mortimer mewed; and bounded over to you purring for attention.   
"And what was the wager.." You didn't want to know, as you reached out to pet your cat.

"Yeaah.. about that. You'd have to ask him because you guys whispered it to one another..what ever it was though got you both pretty riled.."

Now you felt defeated. "..I hate you.." you grumbled. "You love me! Sooo did you guys baaang?"

You hung up on her shaking your head. You were not about to admit you fucked a Skeleton last night; let alone where this Skeleton was..

You glanced around and listened, but didn't hear anyone else in the house. Quickly getting to your feet you shuffled to the door and opened it a crack. "Hmm.." You poked your head out and smelt coffee. 'Maybe he's still here..'

Slipping out into the hallway you crept quietly towards the kitchen. You peeked around the corner and saw Sans sitting at your kitchen table reading a news paper. A coffee mug was resting in front of him.   
He peered over the paper and winked at you. "G'mornin Beautiful.." he flashed a toothy grin.  
"M-morning.." Still slightly confused as to why he was still there you made you way past him to the coffee machine. A coffee mug was waiting for you; you poured your fill into the mug and added a little bit of sugar to take away the bite.

"Didya sleep well?" He turned the page of the paper. "Yeah.. slept really good actually.."  
"Heh me too doll.."

"Sooo.. I have a question.." You leaned back against the counter still behind him.   
"And I might have an answer.." He chuckled to himself.   
"What was the wager.."

He stiffened. Slowly he turned to look at you over his shoulders; a wide grin plastered on his face. His eye lights were bright red with excitement. "So ya do remember last night? Heh I was wonderin' if ya would." He set the paper down and motioned for you to take a seat.

"We had a wager.. mind you by a dance off..that who ever won would get to pick the next date spot, but with an underlining competition to court the other and who would falter first."

You felt your heart drop; 'oh fuck..' "course; last night won't count towards any of that." He winked at you. You felt your face heat up once again. "Soo.. I heard you won.." You took another sip of coffee.

"Heh; that's an understatement kid," he leaned back laughing. His bones letting off a rattling sound. "Tell ya what; you had some interesting moves; but ya can't beat my moves sweet cheeks," He grinned mischievously at you. Heat once again took your cheeks and you took another long sip of coffee to distract you. 'I swear if that ends up on the internet..'

  
"So when ever you have an evening or a day off that I can call upon; Ill take that date." He slowly stood up pushing the chair back. Your gaze followed him as he shuffled closer to you. His gaze was burning into your soul.

"Uh-" before you could speak he leaned in brushing some strands of hair behind your ear. "I'm very interested to see.. how you'll try and court me.." He whispered into your ear.

The feeling of his warm breath sent goosebumps over your arms and down your back. You felt a dull throb of arousal; and quickly tried pushing it down.

"Well doll, I gotta be headin' out; bro will have my head if Im late.." he kissed your cheek and in a swift movement he was gone.

  
You sat at the table blinking at the spot where Sans was before. "HE CAN TELEPORT!?" Practically screaming; you had forgotten about the weird butterflies in your stomach and thought how cool monsters really were. Then the realization of what was to come hit you.

"What.. have I gotten myself intooo?" Rubbing your forehead, you heard a mew.   
"Aww good morning Mortimer.." Looking down at the black and white cat sitting at your feet. His yellow eyes hopeful. "Sorry babyboy; I don't have any goodies up here." His tail flicked and he stood on his hind legs to paw at your thigh.

Giggling you reached down to scoop him up; he quickly started to purr. "What am I gonna do.. some guard cat you are.. letting a monster in this home. You're supposed to be my back up lil guy.." Mortimer mewed again butting his head against your chin, you hummed rubbing his back.

"Alright; guess I can make some breakfast.." You gave him a kiss on his nose and set him back on the floor.   
After a few minutes of setting out eggs and spices; your cell phone rang.  
"Hmm?" You quickly wiped your hands on a rag and answered the phone.

"Hey cuz!" Tj's voice came through.  
"Hey Teeg.." Remembering he had texted you to call him earlier, a sinking feeling in your stomach.  
"I wasn't sure if you had got my text, but Lila and Geebs want to meet up to discuss what we can do to pull in more of a Monster cliental.."

'Yup, this was happening..' "When do you want to meet up?" You took an egg and cracked it into a bowl, phone resting in between your face and shoulder while you talked.   
"If I can get you guys at the shop around two; that'd be a start. Just come through the back since we're not open today."   
"Alright; sounds good.." after saying goodbyes you set the phone down and let out a loud sigh.

"Maybe it won't be so bad.." Taking the last egg and cracking it over the same bowl.

Two O'Clock Came around the corner a little too fast for your liking. You pulled up behind the building and spotted Lila and Geebs standing outside smoking a cig.

  
"Hey guys!" You waved happily to them while walking up.   
"Hey (y/n) how goes it?" Geebs smiled cooly. He was a slightly heavier set man; big red fluffy beard that was well maintained, he always wore cargo shorts; and a band t-shirt of some sort. Both of his arms were tattooed; and he had giant gauges in his ear lobes.   
Lila gave you a hug and flinched at the side of your neck. "Damn, gurl rough night?"

  
Lila was a little taller then you; she had bleach blonde hair that turned a light violet at the ends; she had her dimples pierced and her chest had a been tattooed of a human heart being stabbed with a knife with roses off to either side.

  
She wore skinny jeans and black chucks.  
"Y-you could say that.." you tried to cover the bite mark on your neck but it still stung. 'Ah, when will this stop hurting?'

Another car pulled up; it was blue and black. (I don't go into details on cars just colors so you guys can picture which cars they might drive)   
"Welp, theres the boss man." Geebs stated; flicking his cig to the ground a fee feet away.

"So (y/n) I hear you had the lovely chance of getting our first Monster.." Lila punched you playfully in the arm. You gave a nod of your head.

  
"Yeah; it was pretty cool." You weren't lying; you had been pretty excited; up until you got his number then just became a nervous wreck.

"Sup guys!" Tj greeted walking over to the rest of you. "C'mon we gots biz to discuss.." He chuckled unlocking the back door. All four of you walked into the back of the shop. You had all decided on a small private break room away from the the main lobby.

Tj flipped the light switch on and grabbed a chair and sat leaving against the back. Geebs and Lila also took their seats, you stood in the doorway not wanting to sit down just yet.

"So! Yesterday as I had told you, we got our first Monster!" Lila folded her arms over her chest and Geebs leaned forward on the table. "What kind of Monster was it?" He was curious.

"A skeleton monster," You replied.  
"Thats sick!" Geebs stroked his beard in thought; his blue eyes were twinkling. "Wait.. whats a skeleton have to pierce?" Lila looked over to you in question.

You tried not blushing at the memory; "They can use magic to make.. appendages appear. Least thats how he explained it to me. He had wanted his tongue pierced.." You calmly explained.

"Wow." Lila blinked in surprise. She looked back to Tj.   
"Well, I put a sign on the front window saying Monsters welcome, but we don't know a lot about monsters.." He folded his arms against his chest. "(Y/N) got his number.."

Both Geebs and Lila eyed you with sly smiles; you rolled your eyes shifting your weight.  
"Thats why I wanted you here cuz.." He was looking at you and noticed your neck, but then shook his head not wanting to know.

"I was wondering if you could get in contact with the dude; and see if you can ask more questions about monster anatomy, and if its possible to tattoo them.."

You shrug; "I don't see why we wouldn't be able to.." "Cuz; he was a skeleton.. theres no skin..on a skeleton!" Geebs chuckled.

"Fine, I'll reach out to him.." Even though you kept an annoyed face; you were actually pretty curious on how all of this worked; specially if magic was involved. How different were monsters from humans?

"Awesome!" Tj grinned; "So what I want you guys to do; is market; advertise. Get on social media; word of mouth works better. (Y/N) did you happen to take a picture of the skeletons tongue after you pierced it?"

You cursed mentally. You had been so flustered you forgot. "I didn't even think about it.." You hung your head. "Shit.. well thats okay; we can think of something."

Lila tapped away on her phone; she was already on social media for their shop tweeting; and posting things to Facebook and Instagram.   
"I'm already on it boss.."

"Thanks!" Geebs leaned back while slowly pulling himself up off his chair. "Geebs; call the decal shop; we need some custom decals for the store window. Get an estimate.." "On it.."

Tj smiled and stood up as well; "Let me know of the responses; and Cuz. Tell me if you get ahold of that Skeleton. I might have more questions.."

You nod pulling out your phone. You really hadn't thought you'd be contacting him in this situation. Pulling up your messages and scanning for the previous convo, you tapped on it and began to send him a message.

You: Hey Sans, this is gonna sound like a weird request; but my manager wanted to know more about your kind and if its possible to tattoo them.

Once sent, and locking the screen you slid the phone into your back pocket.

"I'll let you know what he says.." You stop leaning against the door frame. "We good here?" Lila stares over at you. Tj shrugs; "Yeah you guys can go.."

You gave a quick wave; and went back out the back door to your car.   
Your phone vibrated. 'Already?' Taking out the phone; you pulled up his reply.

Sans: Not sure how thats a request.. More like a question.   
Sans: Yeah some monsters can be tattoo'd. We had a different way of doing things underground. Used magic to put images on the skin or body..   
Sans: Anything else Toots ;]

You shake your head at the winky face.

You: Is our equipment able to do anything? I know I didn't have a problem piercing your tongue..  
There was a reply instantly. 'Geez he's fast'

  
Sans: Honestly; if I didn't lower my defense; you would have broken the needle.. I had to concentrate to let you pierce it.. Your gonna need to infuse your equipment with magic to make a mark on my kind..

You re-read his reply several times. 'How?'  
You: Okay; but how do we do that? Humans don't have magic!

Sans: Tell ya what; I'll let you know how; if you meet me for dinner tonight.

  
You chewed on your bottom lip. Tj would be furious if you didn't get the information. Sans wasn't too bad; he seemed nice just a little lewd at times..

You: alright; you got a deal.   
Sans: ;] I'll pick you up at 7 Cya then Doll

You curse when you remember Tj wanted a picture.  
You: Hey! One more thing, can I have a picture.. of your tongue?

There was a long delay. You half wondered if he had went back to what ever it was he was supposed to be doing. Suddenly your phone buzzed twice.

Sans: -multimedia message-  
Sans: miss me already sweet cheeks? ;P

You blush furiously at the picture; not only did he have his tongue sticking out between his teeth; he had raised his shirt showing off his bones.. giving you a look of pure seduction. That and the sudden pooling in your legs made you shudder. 'What's wrong with me!! Im attracted to a Skeleton!! '

You start typing a reply and quickly send him another message.

Sans: Oh well why didn't you say so? You can keep that other one for.. yourself >D  
Sans: -multimedia message-

You really didn't want to chance a look but It was for Tj and the shop!! You opened up the attachment and sure enough it was just his tongue showing off your work really well. This made you happy.

You forwarded the attachment to Tj titled "Skeletongue"

You: Thanks!   
Sans: Sure thing doll..

Tj replied shortly after happy you even dared to ask for a photo. They would use this for the website.

After standing outside your car replying to everyone which felt like hours; you got into your car to head home. You had a date to get ready for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like where this is headed :D Any comments or suggestions would be appreciated!


	3. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out about magic and some other interesting things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! Thank you all for the kudos and comments!!  
> It took me awhile to write this chapter; sorry if the behinning is slightly boring! I promise you the ending is wooorth iiit!!

Once arriving home; you shuffled inside throwing your bag down and kicked off your shoes by the door. You still had about four hours before Sans picked you up for your date.

Mortimer greeted you as usual with purrs and rubbing against your leg. "Hey lil buddy," You leaned down and gave him a chin scratch. "Guess I'm in for an interesting evening.."

Suddenly your stomach rumbled and you felt the pangs of hunger. "Better eat something before I start getting ready.."

Walking into the kitchen, you opened the fridge and pulled out some lunch meat, and other condiments you liked. You took notice that your mustard bottle was almost empty; when you could have sworn you'd never opened it..  
"Weird.."

Shrugging you set down the items and grab the loaf if bread from the other side of the counter and make two sandwiches for lunch.

Mortimer mewed standing next to his almost full food bowl. You glanced down and shook your head. The food was shoved against the sides making it look empty. You walked over sandwich in your mouth and shook his food bowl for him.

He mewed in thanks and began to eat.

"I wonder what this place is he's taking me too.." You took another bite of sandwich.  
"Oh gosh.. what if it's super formal!?" You suddenly panicked; you've never had a formal date.

You whipped out your phone and sent the Skeleton a quick message.

You: heey, do I need to wear formal attire.. or what

You finished off your first sandwich and was about to start the other when your phone buzzed.

Sans: It's a high class joint; so Id dress formal doll..

You felt your heart skip a beat. "Great!" You stuffed the Sandwich in your mouth and skittered out of the kitchen and down the hallway to your bedroom.

Your closet had tons of clothes. Mostly consisted of blacks; reds, and mint greens. 'Hmm.. I better wear a dress..' Filing through the dresses hanging up; only three caught your eye that would be considered formal.

Grabbing all three of them you threw them on the end of your bed and stripped down into your undergarments. Taking another bite of sandwich you set it down on your dresser top.  
'Lets see if I can still fit into this bitch..'

Holding up the first one; it was a black dress that went to mid thigh. It had sleeves that cut off mid forearm; and a V neck with lace and rhinestones adoring the V. There was a small slit up the side.

'Hmm.. this screams.. lookit me..' You groaned slipping the dress on over your head. It was a little snug, but fit in all the right places.  
"Hmm.. " You frowned; then quickly slipped the dress back over your head.

You laid it back on the bed and grabbed the next one. This one was a bit more modest; it was a dark red wine color with a sweat heart neckline; that clung to the curves of the body. The dress went down mid calf; and had a slit up the side.

"Hmm.. I think Im gonna go with this one.." Smiling you put it back on the hanger and hung in on the door knob of your room. "Panty hose.."

  
You needed to find a pair of panty hose.  
"I know I have some.." Digging through your underwear drawer for a few minutes you finally found some black panty hose that had little diamond studs going up the back middle of the leg.

  
"Yes! Perfect!" You threw them on the bed, then went back to your closet to dig for shoes.  
You found two sets you couldn't chose between you you closed your eyes and just grabbed a pair.

"Not bad.." You held a pair of silver highweels that were about two inches high. You contemplated the look; and found you needed a neck lace or something to go along with it. Setting the shoes by the bed; you walked over to your vanity and fiddled with different necklaces.

You loved chokers; and had a huge selection of reds, blacks, and silver chains. "Hmm.. this one looks nice.." you held up the choker to your neck and the bite mark on your neck caught your attention.

"Yup, gonna have to cover that.." You touched your finger tips to it lightly. It no longer stung like it did earlier which made you thankful.

Glancing at the clock; you still had three more hours before Sans would arrive. Deciding to take a shower and shave your legs would be the best option for the moment.

After the warm shower; and inspecting your newly shaved legs. It was time to mess with your hair.. "ugh.. Im not sure what to do.. should I let it hang; put it up in a messy bun.. "

Chewing on your lip you decided to mousse it and pin part of the side back with your bangs covering your forehead. "That'll work.."  
"Now to take care if that.." Gesturing to the bite mark; you ran back over to your vanity stark ass naked and pulled out some primer and foundation to cover the bite mark.

Once you had it thoroughly covered; you put on mascara; eyeliner, and dark red lipstick to match your dress. "Hot damn!" You struck a pose. Mortimer rubbed against the doorway watching you prance about naked.

You glanced back up at the clock; 5:50 PM  
"Ugh.. still like an hour.." You really weren't sure why but you were really excited to go out tonight. Sure your date happened to be a monster; but it was the fact it was so different that appealed to you.

You took our a white robe from your dresser drawer and slipped it on. "Guess I'll make tea while I wait.."

As you walked to the kitchen; your attention was quickly turned to your front door as your doorbell rang. "...So much for tea.." Mortimer ran to the door and you shooed him away so you could open the door.

"Heya Do--Whoa.." Sans was standing in the doorway; in a red button down shirt, a black tie; black slacks and dress shoes. He had his jacket hanging off his right shoulder.

"AH! You weren't supposed to be here for another hour!!" You shuffled nervously on your feet. Sans let out a low chuckle; "Well, I thought maybe I'd come by early and surprise ya.."  
He averted his gaze and handed you a bouquet of yellow Daffodils.

You gasped in shock and happiness as you took the bouquet. "Sans! They're beautiful!" You leaned forward and placed a peck in his cheek.  
A red blush tinging his cheek bones.

"So uh.. " He gestured to your robe, "I hope that's not what yer wearin' toots.." He wiggled his brows at you; "I'd hate to have a bone to pick with other males.."

You blinked for a moment and then glanced down. "Oh! N-no! I just had this on while I waited closer to time.." You felt heat rise in your face and quickly turned on your heels to the kitchen.

"Come on in.. I'll get changed in a second.."

Sans smiled walking into your home, shutting the door behind him. You set the Bouquet in a purple vase with some water; and then shuffled quietly down the hall waving at Sans nervously as you passed the living room.

He chuckled and waved back. "Shes too cute.." i

Quickly running into your bed room; you slipped out of the robe and tossed it to the floor. You snatched up your panty hose and put them on carefully so you didn't rip them. Grabbing the dress you unzipped the back and stepped in and lifted it over your breasts.

  
"Alright.. just gotta zip.." You fumbled for a moment jumping up off the ground while reaching your arm back to tug up the zipper.

After five minutes of struggle; the dress had been sipped successfully. Choker, and shoes, and you were ready.

"A-alright.. Im coming out.." You shouted out the hallway.  
Sans laughed; "Didn't know you swung like that sweet cheeks.."  
"Har Har.." You grimaced. You slowly strut down the hallway and into the living room; you were fidgeting with your hands; too shy to look at Sans right away.

"Well.." You asked in a whisper.

"Wow.. you are breath taking.." Sans eye lights were a bright red; his face had also taken the color of a tomato; and sweat rolled down the back of his skull. His soul felt like it was doing flips.

  
You blushed and smiled sweetly at him; finally locking his gaze. "T-thank you.."

  
He stood slowly and walked over to you taking your hand in his boney fingers. You smiled and followed his movements. He brought your knuckles up to his teeth and you felt sparks of his magic over your hand.

"Whoa.." You stared in awe; and took your hand back when he released it chuckling.  
"Was.. that magic?" You looked up at him. "You catch on quick dontcha." He winked.

"So our reservations are for 7:15, but If you want we can head out now.." He grinned a toothy grin at you. You nod your head. "After you my lady.." Sans opened the front door and gestured for her to go first.

"Thank you, good Sir." You batted your eye lashes playfully and strut out the door. Sans gazed at your back side watching the way your hips swayed with the way you walked. "Mmm.."

He snapped out of his hungry thoughts and shut the door behind him walking after you. He drove a sleek red car with gold rims. 'Fitting.' You giggled to yourself.

  
Sans opened the passenger door for you; and you smiled and got into the passenger seat. He shut the door gently behind you; and made his way around the car and slipped in the drivers side.

  
"Luck be a lady tonight, doll" He glanced over to you flashing another smile. "Haha I'm not that much of a luck charm.."

Sans shrugged his shoulders; "Any luck is betta than not lucky at all.." He pulled away from your home and drove down the road.

You watched the buildings go by, people and monsters walking along the street. "Hope you don't mind but uh.. my bro wanted to meet ya.."  
Sans glanced at you, then back to the road.

"Ohh, that's right you mentioned you had a brother this morning.." You smiled, "I don't mind. Will he be at the restaurant?" You kind of figured it'd just be you and Sans, but maybe having someone else there it wouldn't be too awkward.

"You could say that.." He let out a chuckle; "He's the Master Chef of the restaurant I'm takin ya too.."

He must of seen your wide eyes and laughed again. "Papyrus is an awesome cook, he worked very hard.." He flinched, "to get where he is now.."

"Well I can't wait to meet him." You gave him a sweet smile. You half wondered if he was anything like Sans.

After about ten minutes of driving through the city, sans pulled up in front of a restaurant named "Muffy's Tuffet" there was a vale in front waiting for the both of you.

The kid was kind of shocked when Sans popped out of the car and handed him the keys. "Be gentle with her," He told the kid with a grin; then waited for you to come around the car.

You gazed intently at the giant restaurant; giant glass doors and fancy lighting. Sans held out his arm for you, and you gladly accepted.

"This place sure is fancy.." you whispered in awe. Sans gave a hearty laugh and opened the door for you both.  
"This is about as fancy as it gets sweetcheeks.."

There was a employee at the front behind a small podium. "Hello, Welcome to Muffy's. Do you have reservations?"

Sans smiled "Course, it'll be under Sans.."  
The man took a moment then smiled finding the reservation; "Follow me please," He grabbed two menus and you both followed him through two rather large dining halls. The tables were covered in white satin table clothes and chandeliers hung in the center of each room.

You couldn't stop staring at everything and everyone. There were humans and Monsters alike enjoying dinner and gentle music.

"Here we are;" the man gesture to a table by the back garden area. Lights hung down over the back garden. White roses adorned all of the foliage around the patio. "It's so beautiful!"

"Thanks," San grinned at the employee. You sat down at the table. "My name is Isaac, I will be your waiter for this evening." A young tall man with sandy brown hair and green eyes smiled brightly at you both.

"Can I start you off with anything? Wine, Champagne?" You had no idea what to order.. Sans glanced at you; and waved his hand at Isaac, "Get the lil lady some of your finest white wine; and I'll take some of the house special.."

You were stunned; 'He's splurging on the expensive shit!!' You took a glance at Isaac and smiled; "Please, and thank you.." Your hands were in your lap fidgeting.

"Of course, I'll be back in a few moments." He nodded and walked off towards the bar.

"This place is super fancy Sans!!" You giggled excitedly. Sans chuckled opening his menu. "Only the best for our date.." He winked at you, his eye lights where white and twinkling. It was different from the usual red.

"I.. I've never been somewhere this nice.." You admitted; feeling embarrassed.  
"A catch like you? Yer kiddin' me?" Sans brow bone was arched in challenge. You shook her head chewing on yer bottom lip before eyeing the menu.

"Well, I'm glad to show you a good time doll.." His grin grew even wider.  
"Thank you Sans," you cheered then opened your menu.  
He blushed lightly going back to his menu. "S'nothing.."

After re-reading the menu a few times; you settled on Chicken Bellagio. It was a Pesto spaghetti dish with lightly breaded chicken breast covered in a parmesan cream cheese sauce with arugula and prosciutto.

Sans ordered the beef bourguignon with a side of mustard.

Isaac had brought you the wine and was almost finished writing the order when Sans spoke up.  
"Isaac, can you please tell the Master Chef Papyrus that his brother is here."

Isaac smiled "Of course, I'll let him know right away. Your food will be out shortly." He strode off towards the kitchen.

You hadn't noticed Sans staring at you with his wide grin. He seemed to enjoy the fact that you had guzzled half of your wine already. "Haha slow down there toots; we still have business to discuss.."

You blushed and set your glass down. It had tasted so good you couldn't help your self. "I almost forgot actually.."

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying yourself.." He set his wine glass in front of him.  
"So; about the equipment for tattooing.. and possibly your equipment as well." He tapped his finger on the table.

"Monsters are a lot tougher then some humans. Magic is about the only thing that can hurt most of us, and it also heals us and lets us do interesting things."

You listened intently, and waited for him to continue.

"We eat food infused with Magic to help our body and souls heal.."  
"Soul?" You questioned him. 'Are souls real?' You wondered.  
"Yup, everyone has one." He leaned back in his chair for a moment. "Your soul is the embodiment of your very being. Human souls are different colors; depending on their trait; determination; tenacity, wrath.." he waved his hand dismissively. "Monster souls are white, and aren't as strong as human souls.. though not everyone can go around showing their souls. Nor can someone force them to unless they want to battle them."

You head was whirling with all this knew information. "So I have a soul..?" Sans smiled and pointed towards your chest. You felt a small tug and it felt like your stomach dropped. "Ya feel that?" You grabbed at your chest for a moment.

  
'That was weird..' "Yeah. It was different.."  
He took a drink of his wine and set the glass down. "That's your soul.."

"C-can you see my soul!" You wondered what it looked like; what color it was. "N-no.." Sans cheekbones turn red. He averted his gaze tapping in the table nervously.  
"The only other times souls are seen, are if they need to be healed.. or when soul bonding is to happen.."

"Soul bonding?" You were even more curious now. Sans sighed, "Ya know we're getting off track.."  
Pouting your lips and crossed your arms over your chest. "I'm sorry, this is all new to me.. magic, souls.. finding out I actually have one! Is there a way for me to see my own?"

Sans shook his head laughing lightly. You could be so cute when you were curious. He loved seeing the spark in your eyes.

  
"One has to be well in tune with their soul to pull it forward.." "more of a mind over matter kind of thing.. I only know one or two humans that can pull forth their soul.."

You frowned; that wasn't what you wanted to hear. "Anyway; back to the magic. You're gonna haveta infuse your ink; tattoo guns and needles with magic in order to be able to make any progress on monster skin."

"How do we do that?"

"Well, I can throw ya a bone I guess," He winked and took his finger and swirled it around the rim of his wine glass. A sudden wisp of red magic swirled into his drink.  
"Whoaa.." you watched the red fade. "Here.. now try it." He held up his glass to you.

You took the glass and gently rested your lips on the rim and took a sip. Sparks and fizzles danced over your tongue, and you smiled feeling giddy. "That's amazing!"

Sans shrugged; "It's magic.."

"BROTHER!" A loud shrill voice called out. You wince and try to find where the voice came from. It wasn't that hard to find as a very very tall Skelton came bounding over with two plates of food on his arms. He wore a black Chefs outfit and a black chefs hat. It was red stitching. His pants and shoes were also black.

Sans waved, "Hey Bro!" Papyrus came up to the table and set the dishes down in front of you both. "This is (y/n)" Sans gestured to you.

You wave shyly. "IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU (y/n). I AM THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS! YOU SHALL FIND THAT THESE DISHES ARE DELECTABLE IN EVERY WAY!" He held his hand to his chest proudly.

"Can't wait to eat your cooking bro.." Sans chuckled. You nod, "This looks amazing! Thank you Papyrus!"

Papyrus smiled, its then you noticed he had a crack under his eye socket. "YOU ARE QUITE WELCOME HUMAN, PLEASE ENJOY.

Papyrus walked back to the kitchen.

You eyes your plate hungrily. It smelt so good; trying not to dive in; you took your fork and knife and cut into the kitchen. It was like cutting melted butter, "Oh yesssss.." You hissed ecstatically. Sans chuckled and took a bite of his food savoring the flavor. The second you bit into the food; a swirling sensation of sparks and fizzles with the tangy taste of the arugula over the chicken and pasta. You let out a moan unexpectedly..and then blushed not caring.

Sans brow bone raised "Do I need to leave you two alone?" He snickered. You shook your head; "N-No, this is just so.. incredible.. ughh" You let out a primal grunt and went back to your food.

Sans looked at you for a moment longer looking over your facial features as you enjoyed the meal. He liked the choker around you neck, and pictured it being a collar instead. He quickly started to drool but shoved the thoughts away when he noticed the bite mark he left on your neck was no longer visible.

He scrunched up his face. 'That's weird.. it should definitely be there.. I know humans don't heal that fast.. and not just any magic can make it go away..'

"Say dollface.." Sans cracked a smile as best as he could. He gripped his spoon a little tighter.

"Mm?" You held up a finger to gesture one minute and swallowed the rest of your food. "Sorry, didn't want to be rude.." You quipped.

He gave a brief nod then continued. "That uhh.. mark I gave you on yer neck.." He gestured to where it would have been.

You blushed thinking that maybe some of the make up rubbed off and gently placed your hand over it. "I was just curious as to.. where it went."

You looked at him slightly confused, "It's still there.. I just covered it wi--"  
"Covered it!?" He growled, his left eye growing brighter.  
You flinched slightly at his tone. 'What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?' "Y-Yes I thought it'd look nicer with the way I'm dressed.."

Sans frowned; "Are ya ashamed of me?" You furrowed your brows, "N-no? Why would I be.."  
"Well ya must be something, cuz ya went and covered it.." He held up two of his fingers; glowing a bright red, in an instant the make up dissipated over it revealing his teeth marks.

He gave a snarky smile.

"I didn't mean to offend you.." You whispered sincerely. "It's just marks like this make woman.. look.. trashy.." You shrugged your shoulders; not really knowing how else to explain it.

This of course did not sit well with the skeleton and he slammed his fist on the table gaining a few looks from other people.

"TRASHY!?" Sans stared hard at you, his sockets all but black now. "Your tellin me, my marks trashy!? I claimed you; as mine, and my marks trashy!?"

His words didn't register right away.. 'claim?' "Whoa..whoa.. that's not what I meant by it.. and what do you mean by you claimed me?" You set your fork down and put your hands in your lap.  
'This is getting weird..'

"I left my mark on you staking my claim against other males..my scent lingers all over you, and will while that mark is still there.." He took a swig of his wine, setting the glass down a little harder than necessary.

"..Okay; so let me get this straight.. You bit my neck to symbolize that I'm yours?" You felt your neck where he broke skin.

"Ding-Ding.." Sans mocked; his mood still sour.  
"But I'm not yours?" You replied drly. Sans stiffened and he gritted his teeth clenching the table cloth with his hands.

  
"I'm not sure how you do things in your culture; but marks like this mean one of few things; some not being good. If you want to claim some one as your own, you need to ask their permission first!! Like boyfriend and girlfriend! " You crossed your arms over your chest in disappointment. The night was going so well too. Looks like the Skeleton had a possessive side.

Sans exhaled slowly; his eye lights coming back to view as he calmed down. "So what do the marks mean.. to you humans.."

"Usually; someone got fucked; or raped; or to symbolize they're a slut.." You shrugged nonchalantly. Sans growled and held his hand over his eye sockets in frustration.

"Stars, what's wrong with your culture!" He sighed leaning back in his chair. "A mark like that symbolizes that you are spoken for; and leaves a magic scent to symbolize who you belong to.. its kind of like a mate.."

It suddenly sinks in to what he's referring to. The red that rushes to your face makes your dress look like a light shade of pink. The strange tug at your heart and the feeling of butterflies in your stomach keeps you squirming in your seat.

  
"..you.. wanted me.. to be your mate?" You looked up at him through long eyelashes.

Sans cheekbones turned red and he rubbed the back of his now sweating skull. "Well ya.. I thought I made that pretty obvious at the club.."

You sigh; guilt seeping into your conscience as you didn't really remember that night from all the alcohol.

"Why..you hardly know me.." You glanced down at your hands. "I'm not anyone special.."

Sans frowned; "You are too something special; my soul tugs when I see you; when I talk to you; I feel happier then I have in ages.. a monster knows when they've found their mate.. be it human or another monster.."

"C-can we at least date first..? Get to know one another more..?" You squinted your face in hope.  
Sans shrugged his shoulders; "If it makes it easier for ya I don't mind; but know Ill take what's mine when I see fit.."

You scowl; "I am not a toy Sans..."  
"I didn't say you were; but your my mate; and when we find our mate we want to be around them all the time; and our urges get stronger the longer we are apart.."

You sigh putting your head in your hands leaning on the table.  
"I call be honest when I say, I'll take care of you like no one else could. I'll be gentle and loving to you. I can be demanding and a little hard headed" he knocked on his skull, you giggled peering at him through your fingers. "I'll make it worth your while.."

You sigh.."This is all moving so fast.." Sans stood up from his chair and walked over to you. He took one of your hands from your face and knelt down so you had to look down at him.

"I'm new at this.. But.." He took his fingers and slid them over his bite mark making it disappear. "My soul knows your mine; as does my heart.. I won't mark you until you beg me to.."

"Beg?" You looked at him like 'oh really?'  
"Hehe.. yup; I'll make you want it so bad you'll beg.. it also heightens sexual pleasure.." He took his hand and held your chin firmly. "So if yer a good girl, and ask nicely.. I'll happily mark you as mine a n y t i m e.." His tongue slid out and licked the corner of your mouth. He leaned back with half lidded eye sockets beaming at you seductively.

You shuddered at the feeling of his warm tongue. Though it was brief you felt a strange rush of emotions and a warming sensation in between your legs. 'No no no not now!!' You cursed at your libido. Just the mention of heightened sexual pleasure, and his tongue made you almost wish he hadn't removed the mark. You kind of wanted to test it out, but you were not going to ask, let alone beg. Not now; not for a long time.

You let out a shakey breath and pull from his hold. He chuckles stand back up. "Say you wanna get this ta go and we can go back to my place?" He wiggled his brow bones at you.

"Fuck yes.." The words escaped your mouth before you could register proper thoughts. The feelings of arousal having taken over your mind in that instance.

Sans eye lights flicker red as he meets your gaze with an even hungrier one. "Fuck it.." He reached for your hand and you felt the world drop underneath you. A whirl of a room came into view and you found yourself latched tightly onto Sans chest.

He chuckled down at you gripping your hips firmly with his fingers. It took you a moment but you realized he had used his magic to teleport you to his bedroom. It was messy with clothes thrown onto the floor. Papers and books scattered over on a desk. The bed was comfortable.

'Wait! What!?' You snapped from your daze to see Sans hovering over you. He had laid you on his bed.

"How did I get into this position!" You playfully tugged on his shirt. He chuckled and leaned forward kissing your lips, well what could be lips. His magic made it feel like he had them. It sent sparks over your body and it left tingling sensations.

He pulled back to let you regain your breath. His facial feature had softened. Another mystery you thought and figured it had to be due to magic.  
"Are you okay with this?" He seemed nervous; losing his confidence that he had earlier.

Nodding your head you start unbuttoning his shirt. He sat up grasping your hands holding them in place. He searched your eyes, you stuck out your lip pouting at him.  
"Saans.. I wanna see.."

"F-fine.." He stuttered dropping his hands from yours. You quickly go back to unbuttoning his shirt and when you had the last one undone his shirt fell open exposing his rib cage and spine.

"Amazing.." you mumbled breathlessly. Sans blushed a bright red and let out a small moan when he felt your fingers brush over his ribs.

"E-easy there kitten.." He was starting to sweat. Red magic covered his ribs. You ran your fingers up his spine and to the under side of his sternum. He jumped in surprise grinding his pelvic bones against you.

"F-fuck.. feels good.." He leaned over you closing his sockets. His mouth was open and you could see the bigger canines next to his row of sharp teeth. The size difference was huge! You pulled him forward into a kiss; running your tongue over his canines.

He shuddered while moaning into your mouth. You could feel your panties getting wet at the small moans and yips he made when you touched him in his sensitive spots.

He broke the kiss and nuzzled into your neck. You arched your back to him when he nipped your collar bone. "S-aaaans..."

"Mmm.. I like it when you say my name like that.." He thrust his pelvis against your now throbbing core.  
"Saans.." You panted in between breaths. His hands slid down and pulled your dress up over your hips revealing your panties; he frowned when he saw the black sheer panty hose over them.  
"Mmm..those are gonna.." He leaned down taking the netting in his teeth over your heat and ripped a giant hole in them.  
You chewed on the bottom of your lip slipping your hands down the top of your dress massaging your breasts. Pinching your nipples roughly.

A soft moan escaped your lips as you pleased yourself. "..Fuck Kitten.. I just want to ravage you.."  
You spread your legs boldly; gaining confidence seeing as he liked watching you touch yourself.  
"You like watching me..?" You teased; your voice full of desire.. His red eye flared, and you could see a glow of red in his pants.  
  
"Yeah I do babydoll.." he gripped the bulge in his pants panting slightly. "Mm.." You let your one of your hands slid down your stomach and tugged your panties to the side circling your nub.

"Mmmm.. Saans.." You gripped your breast roughly arching your back. You picture what it'd be like with his tongue..this causes you to moan more and curl your toes..

Your hand was quickly swatted away and you giggled excitedly biting your bottom lip. Sans nestled in between your legs nuzzling his face into your thigh. You inhale sharply at the contact.

He grinned up at you. "Tell me what you want Kitten.." You blushed furiously; trying to close your legs but he held them open with ease.

"Tch.. now now.. that's not nice.." He nipped at your inner thigh a little rough. You winced in pain then sighed in pleasure.  
"Don't make this harder then it has to be Kitten.." he kissed your thigh where he nipped you at.

"Mmm.." you arched your pelvis to him. Sans chuckled running his boney finger over your nub teasingly.

"Saaans! Please!" Your body shuddered.  
"Tell you what.." He sat up "I want you to call me Master from now on.."

You felt heat back in your face and swore you just got even more wet at the mention of calling him Master.

"If you call me Master; and tell me what you want.. I'll give you all the pleasure you want.." He winked at you. "If you go against my commands or orders; you'll be punished.."

You gripped the bed sheets squirming under him trying to imagine what he'd do. It made you even more turned on..

"Do we have a deal Kitten?" He ran his fingers over your slit. "Ahhaah.." You gasped; "y-Yess" you hissed as his slid one finger into your hot entrance.  
"Mm..yer so ready for me.." He licked his canines and causing you to shudder..  
"S-Masterr.." You corrected yourself reaching out to him..

He took your hand and kissed your palms sending sparking down your arm.  
"What is it kitten?" He chuckled moving his finger in and out of your pooling core.

"I want you.." You arched your back wanting more of his touch.

He slowed his pace with his finger taunting you more.

"You want me what..?" He locked his gaze with yours making you even more flustered. You weren't used ti begging but by god was it hot.

"I want you to use your t-tongue.." You touched where his fingers were. "Here.."

Sans grin grew wider, "Good kitten.." He removed his fingers earning a whimper from your lips.

Sans leaned down in between your legs, you glanced down reaching for his skull. He looked up and growled. "Hands on the bed Kitten.. your not allowed to touch me until I say.."

You whined wanting to touch him, but did as you were told. "Good girl, see it's not so hard huh?" He chuckled slipping his tongue out giving your nub a rough flick.

"Ugn!!" You gripped the sheets at the sudden sensation. Sparks flew over your body making you melt to his touch. He slicked his tongue over your entrance and then at your nub again.

"M-masterrrRrr.." You groaned out closing your eyes from the amazing feeling. He grunted in response and probed the tip of his tongue inside you.

"Oh gawd!" You squeaked almost reaching for his skull, but quickly slammed it back to grip the bed sheets..

"C-can I touch my self.." you whimpered out..

Sans grinned wickedly in-between your legs. "Sure doll.. " You quickly held your breasts and began to tug at your nipples while Sans deviled his tongue into your cunt. Your head flung back. His tongue felt so big; and you wonder if it's his magic. You can feel the stud pf his piercing rub your insides causing you to shudder more.

"Fuck S-sans!" You moan..Sans pulls his tongue from you. "What was that Kitten?" He gripped your thighs tighter.

"M-master! " you stuttered out.. Sans growled and roughly tore your panties off. You squeaked and looked down at him, his red eye was flaring and he tugged his zipper down then his pants.  
You could see the red glow even more now through his boxers. He grabbed your hands and pulled your up and forward in a jolt.  
"Huh.. what?" Your face was close to his crotch.

"Kitten, kitten, kitten.." He taunted.. He grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down. His red glowing cock sprung forward; smacking you against our lips. He shuddered at the contact and then took your hands above your head with one hand and held them there.

He took his cock in his other hand and stroked it down once, twice and panted, "Since you slipped up; I'll go easy on you this one time.."  
He pushed the head of his cock to your mouth.

"I want you to suck my cock Kitten, make your Master feel good.." He thrust his hips a little.

You were even more turned on then before; you gazed at his glowing member and opened up your mouth a licked the head lazily. He shuddered gripping your hands tighter, his red eye lights never leaving your face.

He held your chin in his free hand and pushed his thumb in your mouth feeling your tongue. You wiggled under his control but he quickly held your chin tighter. He held your mouth open as he pushed the head of his cock into your mouth. The warm wet cavern causing him to almost thrust forward but he kept control.  
"Stars Kitten.. your mouth feels like heaven.."

He let go of your chin slowly pushing his cock further into your mouth bumping the back of your throat before he pulled out.

He took your hand and placed it at the base of his cock. "Now then.. please me" he commanded lustfully.

You took his cock back into your mouth bobbing and stroking his cock as you did so. He let out small gasps and moans as you swirled your tongue over the head roughly every time you went down.

He began to thrust into your mouth. "F-fuck.." He grabbed the back of your head letting go of your arms and face fucked you.  
You tried keeping your teeth from grazing him, he shuddered shoving his cock down your throat. You winced trying to keep your gag reflex down.

You moaned sending a vibration up through his shaft. He cursed "I-im gonna cum kitten.." He growled thrusting faster into your mouth..You hummed happily; he gasped and pulled his cock out with a plop and red magic shot all over your chest and face.

You sighed happily and looked up at him, he was leaning over you gasping for air.. He opened his sockets half way grinning lazily at you.. "you look real good like that doll.."

You wiped away the red goo from your face and sucked the tips of your fingers seductively at him. He didn't really taste of anything, but the same sparks and fizzles danced over your tongue.

His breath hitched and he slammed you down on the bed hoisting your legs over his shoulders. You yelped in surprise and noticed that his member was still hard and twitching.

"Since you were such a good girl pleasing me, I'll give you a treat.." Lining up at your entrance you only had a second before he slammed full hilt into your core. "UGHN! Master!!" You screamed arching your back..

"Fuck.. so tight.. gawd your so tight for me.." He pulled out and swiftly slammed back into you hitting your cervix this time. You screamed grabbing the sheets and curling your toes.

"Ya like that kitten?" He rolled his hips forward grinding against your cervix again and again. You could feel the build of an orgasm forming and you were nothing but moans and whimpers as his thrusts were slow but deep.

"M-master!!" Your held fell back more and your mouth was open..panting.

His thrusts become faster but just as deep hitting you in your sensitive spot.. "ayess fuck.. right there!! D-dont stop.. MASTERE!!"

You were so close.. "I can feel ya.. cum for me kitten.. I wanna hear you scream my name.. go ahead.."

Your reached up gripping his ribs; he gasped and pulled out all the way and slammed back in full hilt hitting your g soot sending you over the edge. Your body rocked hard with an earth shattering orgasm.  
"SAAANS.." You moaned as he rode out your orgasm, you clenched down on him so tightly after another thrust you felt his warm magic flooding your insides. He cursed gripping your hips tightly..

He fell on top of you breathing heavily.."..Just think.." He gazed at you sleepily.."that bite mark makes everything ten fold.."

You shudder and wrap your warms around his shoulders.. "I'd die.." He chuckles nuzzling into your ear.  
"Your..my..kitten." He yawns.. You notice his slowed breathing and sigh in content.

Tomorrow you'd have to ask him about the whole 'Master' thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! :D Hopefully there aren't as many grammar mistakes..


	4. Interesting Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans accompanies you to work and things get interesting when he brings a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! Thank you all for the kudos and comments! We all sinner togetherrrr!!

You feel something heavy curled next to you. Calm breathing next to your ear and a low mumble and arms grip around your stomach tightly. 'Okay.. this is new.'

Willing your eyes to flutter open, you see Sans laying next to you in a deep sleep. 'Oh yeah!' His features looked a lot softer while he slept. You noticed the small bit of drool running down the side of his mouth and inched your head away slightly so your neck doesn't fall prey to the red slime.

You stare up at the bedroom ceiling for a moment. He twitches in his sleep and pulls you closer to his skeleton frame. You try and silence a giggle. He didn't have a shirt on, so it gave you an opportunity to get a better look at his bones.  
Sure you saw them last night but only briefly.

They were a little thicker than human bones; and you could see they were spaced out more then yours as well. As best as you could; you slowly turned to face him. Glancing up to make sure he was still sound asleep you reached out to brush up one of his clavicles.

He felt smooth, but there were some small hairline cracks here and there all over his bones. 'I wonder how he got those..'  
Trailing down his Manubrim and Sternum you paused when his breathing hitched. Your heart racing.

You glanced up but noticed he was still asleep. You let out a sigh of relief then continued your exploring. 'How can he be so warm?' You squinted your eyes and ease your fingers around his lower Vertebrae. Slowly stroking it down, you heard a grunt and suddenly a skeletal hand grasps your wrist.

"Hey Kitten..yer drivin' me crazy with that.." You blushed furiously and tried to jerk back your hand. He grinned lazily at you and pressed a kiss to your forehead.  
"I-Im sorry.. I should have asked.." You look down to his ribs again. "S'okay doll, I kind of liked it.."  
He loosened his grip and you brought your hand up to his skull. "How did you get these cracks.." you gently brushed the crack above his skull.

"Meh, days from being Underground.. I wouldn't wanna bore you with the details of my past.." He grasped your hand and brushed your knuckles. You giggled as sparks sent dancing over your skin. "Someone.. likes my magic.." He gave a heartfelt chuckle.

You nod slightly embarrassed. "It's really cool.." You turn your head up to look at him in the eyes. He had a soft expression, then placed his hand against your cheek. "So soft.." He whispered brushing his thumb over your bottom lip.

You could feel your pulse in your ears; and something tugged in your chest which surprised you. You reached up to grab your chest. "Don't fight it Kitten.." He mumbled closing the distance between the both of you kissing you slow and passionately. Your head went reeling; this was so different from his rough kisses.

You shuddered enjoying the melting sensations and the thrums of which you guessed was your soul reacting to him. He broke the kiss and gave a huge grin.

You gazed up at him half lidded still trying to calm down from the warmth he gave you. Your eyes flittered past him and landed on your clock. 11:25 AM.

"SHIT!" You sprang up from his hold suddenly. He blinked his sockets in confusion and sat up with you. "Something wrong shortcake?"  
"I have to work today! Im supposed to be there at 12! I almost forgot!"

He nodded his head in understanding. "Kay, do you have time for breakfast..or coffee?" You shook your head; "Im afraid not; I gotta get there soon to prepare the shop." You scrambled over him, landing on your feet and dashing to the closet for clothes.

He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and leaned over grabbing his shirt from last night.  
You grabbed a pair of faded skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that had an ouja board design on it.  
You grabbed a bra and some panties and ran into the bathroom only slightly shutting the door.

"Geez kid' calm down." Sans stood up pulling on his shirt laughing at your frantic state.  
"I've never been late Sans.." You called out to him shoving a tooth brush full of tooth paste in your mouth while you dawned your undergarments.

"Heh some record there, I'll make sure yer not late.." He slipped on his red sneakers seeing how he slept in his pants. "My bro's a stickler for being punctual.."

You finished brushing your teeth and spit the residue in the sink rinsing it out. You jumped into your skinny jeans doing a strange dance to get them up and over your hips, buttoning them up successfully. "Ugh, did I gain weight?" You thought out loud slipping the t-shirt over your head and quickly brushed through your hair.

Sans only shook his head in amusement. "Shoes..shoes..where are my shoes?" You threw some clothes off the floor looking for your chucks. Suddenly a pair of chucks came floating to you in a red aura. You stared in awe and held out your hands to snatch them.

"Yer welcome.." Sans cocked a brow bone at you. "Thaanks.." You replied still slightly embarrassed at his Magic surprising you. "Okay! Just gotta grab my purse and key--"

"Here, lets take a shortcut.." Sans held out his boney hand towards you. "Eh?" You tilt your head in confusion slipping your purse over your head.  
"Remember last night?" He grinned playfully. "Oh! OH!" You took his hand and smiled at him.  
"Don't let go.." He winked.  
You felt the floor give way and your stomach drop. You grasped Sans hand tighter and within seconds you felt the ground beneath your feet again.  
You put your hand over your chest breathing heavily. "Thats..gonna take some getting used to.." Sans let your hand go and shrugged. "Say, I'mm gonna head home to change outta these clothes; then I'll come back.."

You smiled "Alright..just don't pop up out of no where.. the guys might freak out." Sans grinned shoving his hands in his pants pockets.  
"Tibia honest; I think it be humerus to scare em.." He winked.

"..Was that a pun?" You shook your head a small tug at your lips.  
"Ehh.. I ain't got em like I used to.." He waved his hand and in a red blip he was gone.

"..so cool.." You mused walking up to the back door to the shop.  
Flicking on the light switches the familiar buzz of florescent lighting coming to your ears. You set your purse down in the back and walked to the front flicking on more light switches.

"Ugh.. c'mon Geebs really?" When you walked by his station you notice he didn't dump the trash full of paper towels. You grabbed the trash bag out of the bin and ran into the back and out the door to throw it in the dumpster a few feet away.  
"I am not your maid.." You growled stomping back inside. Though you weren't necessarily a maid; as a Piercer who can't also tattoo you were expected to keep the shop clean and sanitized. Handle the calls and other information new clients might have.

You walked behind the counter switching the computer on so it could update having been shut off during the weekend. You unlock the cash register, and put the keys into your pocket.  
You glanced up at the clock; it was ten till.

"Alright; so Lila and Tj should be here soon. Geebs usually comes in at one.." You mutter to your self walking over and unlocking the front door and flipping on the bright neon sign that said Open.

There was a door opening and shutting and some laughter in the back. "Hey guys!" You called back. Lila poked her heard through the doorway. "Afternoon (y/n).. Have a good weekend?"  
You nod your head remembering the date last night. "Mhm, it was nice.." Tj pushed past Lila waving to you. "Sup cuz, ready for an interesting day?"

You shrug crossing your arms over your chest. "I suppose; did we find out anything as far as the window decal and advertising for Monster kind?"  
He gave a thumbs up and a cheesy smile. "Sure did; the window decal people will be here around 1:30, and Lila told me so far she hasn't gotten a huge response from any Monsters.."

Lila walked through pouting; pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail. "I've been trying alright Teeg.." He looked back at her "I know Lils.."

The computer binged and you turned to sign into your profile pulling up the shop email and other social media sites to answer any questions people might have sent your shop.

"So. Cuz, did you find out about our equipment for Monsters?" Tj walked over to his station; he was reorganizing his ink colors.

Lila sat on the table behind the counter crossing her feet and swinging them. "Yeah.. interestingly enough; our equipment needs to be infused with magic.." You reply to an e-mail letting a possible client know of what piercings you provide and the cost.

"Really? How do we do that..?" He furrowed his brow looking off into the distance in deep thought. "Apparently Monsters can do it.." You reply dryly.

"So we need a Monster that'd be willing to do it for us?" He turned on his swivel chair and jumped up walking over to you.

"Mhm.." You glanced over to him he had a huge smile on his face.

The bell to the door rang, and all three turned to the doorway. Sans waved at you; his usual toothy grin plastered on his face. He wore a similar outfit the day he came into the shop the first time.

"Hey! Your that monster!" Tj grinned walking over to shake his hand. Sans gave a nod shaking Tj's hand. "It's Sans." He replied. "Sans, awesome!"  
"Hey Cuz he's back!" He shuffled excitedly. You shake your head "I can see that Teeg.." Lila giggled.

"I thought I'd come hang out for a bit; if you uh.. don't mind." He glanced to you then Tj. "It's fine with me.." You smiled, Tj also gave a thumbs up. He had a strange habit of that. "No problem there. Say my cousin was just telling me about monster magic fusing stuff for our equipment. Know any monster who'd be willin' to help?"

Sans held his skull up high and slightly back. "Sure, I'd be willin ta help ya all out.." Tj's eyes shined excitedly. "Fuck yeah man!"

"Not sure how much stuff you guys got, but I'd separate it all to what you want for only humans.. and what you wanna use for us Monsters. Sometimes Magic can have strange effects on yous guys.."

"Alright cool; we'll get on that. Lils ya heard the guy.." Tj quickly walked over to his station and began separating ink colors and tattoo guns and needles for monsters. Lila slid off the counter and walked over to her station and began to do the same.

Sans smiled, walking over to lean on the counter gazing at you. "Miss me doll?"

You rolled your eyes playfully "Yeah.." He smiled looking around the shop. It was pretty cool looking. He hadn't really looked around the first time he had came in. "Say.." you sat down in the seat behind the counter.  
"What is it sweet cheeks?" He rested his skull in his palm.  
"You have.. other Monster friends right?" Sans chuckled "'course I do doll.. whatcha got in mind?"

"Well I know Tj would love to tattoo a Monster.. and didn't know if you knew someone who'd be willin.." Sans held up his other hand. "I got one in mind.." Your eyes lit up. "Really!?"

"Yup, and if your nice to meh; I might just bring her in later.." He winked. You hummed crossing your legs and leaning further into the chair giving him a challenging stare.

"Oh? I'll be so nice it'll make you sick..to your em.. stomach?" 'Did he even have one? He eats.. but I never saw one..' Sans laughed slapping his femur. "Oh.. good one, this I gotta see.. go on Doll kill me with kindness.." His grin turned shit eating and his sockets narrowed dangerously.  
One red eye light in his left socket watching her.

You gathered your courage; and fluttered your eye lashes at him innocently, and slowly stood up leaning over the counter just a few inches from his skull. You spoke just loud enough for him to hear you. "Oh, Pleaaasee Master, it would make your kitten very happy; if you brought your friend here..." You ran your finger down the front of his sternum lazily. You looked back into his sockets; the red had faded out and sweat dripped off his skull.

'Haha! Take that!' You thought triumphantly. "Sonofvabitch.. Dollface.." He tugged on his shirt collar nervously. "Kinky little thing arentcha.."  
He gave a quick nod; running his eye lights over your figure. "Sure Kitten, I'll bring em.." He leaned forward brushing one finger across your cheek in a tender gesture and in a blip of red he was gone.

You blinked for a moment then let out a breath you had been holding. "Phew.. " You flopped back into your chair; all too aware of the wetness that consumed your panties. 'Fuck..why did that turn me on..' You growled swiveling back to the computer.

After about another ten minutes past; the back door swung open and Geebs sauntered in. "Sup guys?" Lila waved over "Hey Geebs.." She was concentrating on her task at hand to separate stuff.  
Tj swiveled around and gave a salute to Geebs. "Hey man! Got some good news!" Geebs walked over to his station and sat down. "Alright, hit me.."

You toned out the convo going back to the computer; one of Lila's clients would be coming in soon to have the rest of their tattoo colored.

Suddenly the door flung open almost smacking against the glass windows. "HEYA PUNK! WHICH ONE OF YOU SUCKERS IS SANS GIRL!?"  
Everyone stopped talking and stared in astonishment at the monster that just made a rather obnoxious entrance.  
She was a dark blue color with a fiery red ponytail that hung half way down her back. She had a grin toothier than Sans and more shark like. She had one yellow eye that resembled a cat's eye, and where her ears would be were blue and red colored fins. She wore tight sports like attire and combat boots.

She stalked into the shop looking between you and Lila. Suddenly the door flung open again and Sans was leaning over hanging on to his patellas panting heavily. Sweat dripping him his skull.  
"Damnit..Undyne.. I told you..to wait.." He huffed threateningly.

Undyne just waved him off, she looked to you and pointed in shock. "ITS YOU ISNT IT!?" She walked over and hoisted you out of your seat; you squeaked and gazed at her as she held you up by one arm. She definitely towered over you.

"Uhm..uhm.." You mumbled, Tj and Geebs quickly ran to the front and stopped when they saw she had you. "Whoa.."

"HEHE.. SHES NOT TOO BAD LOOKIN FOR A HUMAN BONEBOY.." She let you go and slapped you across your back. You winced and glared up at her rubbing your back.  
"Sorry.. (y/n), this is Undyne.. she's my friend I was tellin ya about.." He finally caught his breath and waved over to Tj.

"She can be yer test subject.." Tj blinked for a moment then looked to Undyne. She walked over to him glaring assertively down at him. "IM SO PUMPED FOR THIS!!" She flexed her bicep and flashed another toothy grin.

Tj had paled a lot. His first monster and she was a spaz. "A-alright; what do you want?" He asked trying to gain his composure back.

"Say, wheres the equipment at? I'll go my magic bit.." Sans asked you. You quickly got up and slid by Undyne and gestured for Sans to follow you.

You pointed to what had been separated and Sans walked over running his gaze over all the ink and needles and guns. "Alright it'll take me a few minutes; go and make sure Undyne doesn't trash the place.. she can get a little riled," He snickered hovering his hands over all the equipment.

"Alright," You sighed walking back to the front where Undyne was leaning over Tj as he drew up a design for her. From the looks of it it was a heart with the name "Alphys" scribbled over a ribbon.

'Well Tj was right.. todays been interesting so far..'

 

 

 


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are invited to dinner at Sans house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! So sorry for the delay! Im writing about 4 different stories at the moment!
> 
> No sexy time in this chapter! Next chapter there will be though!

"Hey dollface.. yea got any mustard round here?" Sans tiredly walked to the front of the shop where you were on the computer.

You glanced at him with a raised brow. He had bags under his eye sockets. 'How is that even possible?' He looked like he was ready to pass out. "Sans, are you okay!?" You turned fully to face him.

"M'fine.. just used a lot of my magic to help yall out.." He leaned against the counter, resting his skull in his hand.

"ALRIGHT! LETS DO THIS!!" Undyne called out excitedly. Tj laughed nervously. You could tell he was a bit intimidated by the Fish Monster.

Tj had placed the stencil on Undyne's right forearm. She sat down and leaned back on the cushioned table. "Alright.." Tj was skeptical about the colors showing on her skin..scales..

Undyne watched in excitement as Tj went to work. After a few minutes he pulled away when Undyne broke out into fits of laughter. "THAT TICKLES HUMAN.."

You shake your head, "Your friend is an interesting one.." You tell Sans, but don't get a reply. You turn around to see him passed out where he was leaning. "Aww.." Standing up you walk over and poke him in his ribs.  
He twitches but doesn't move. "Sans.." You poke him again.

"Mm..what is it Kitten?" He opens one socket to gaze at you. "Why don't you crash in the break room? Can't really have you sleeping in the front of the store.." "Also there might be mustard in the fridge.."

He shrugs, "whateva you say shortcake.." He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks off towards the break room.

The bells sound and the door opens. A skinny girl with long black hair pops in. "Heeey, I'm here for Lila?" You smile "sure thing,"  
"LILAAA.. your persons heree.." You call out to the back.

Lila quickly walks from the back; "Hii, you ready to get this finished?" She smiles sweetly at her gesturing to her station. The girl gives you a smile and walks into the back with Lila.

She stops when she sees Undyne at Tj's station. "Whoa.." She mouths still staring. Lila looks up over at her. "If you are ready.." She urges her to come over and sit to avoid any necessary drama.  
She nods her head and goes to get settled in front of her.

You check the clock; it was almost 1:40, and the decal crew hadn't shown up yet. "Geebs.. they were supposed to be here at 1:30 right?"

"Yeah (y/n).. might wanna call em.." He replied back. You groaned grabbing the phone ready to make the call but the bells rang on the door again. You turned around and there stood two people in blue jeans and red matching shirts. They had rolled up vinyl under their arms.

"Oh thank goodness.." You set the phone down.  
"Hey guys!" They both wave. "We're here to place the decals on your front window.." "Awesome; go right ahead.." They smile and head back outside and begin their task of cleaning the window and centering it etc.

'At least it's not raining..' You think as you go back to the computer.

After a few more out bursts from Undyne and scaring Lila's client a few times Tj happily finished her tattoo. It was bright and vibrant over her skin. He was about to wipe away the bits of remaining ink and blood when he noticed a strange red glow over take it and watched as it healed.  
"Whoa!!" He leaned in closer. Undyne lifted her arm to watch it. "HEH, THAT'S SANS MAGIC FOR YA.."  
"What?" Tj looked confused. Sans hearing his name walked out and over to the two of them. Lila's client gasped wide eyed and looked even more nervous now that there were two Monsters idle chit chatting few feet from her.

"My magic has some pretty good healing abilities.. not that I can really heal very well; but ya get what I'm sayin. Her tattoo is completely healed.."

"That's! So cool!!!" Tj's eyes were filled with an excitement you hadn't seen since he was a child. You shook your head, 'magic sounds pretty handy..'

Undyne flexed her arm proudly "THANKS! IT LOOKS AWESOME!! THINK ALPHYS WILL LOVE IT BONEBAG?" Sans chuckled "'Course, why wouldn't she.."

She gave a nod of her hand slapping a rather large gold piece in Tj's hand. He stared at it in awe. "Uhm.."  
Sans let out a snort; "Undyne; you might wanna give 'em their currency.."

Undyne blinked for a moment; "Huh? Oh OH! SORRY BOUT THAT! KEEP THAT AS A TIP, HOW MUCH DO I OWE YOU?"  
  
You had zoned out again while watching the two men finish with the decals on the window. They came in and handed you a slip of paper with their bill. You nod and pay them cash.  
They wave and wish good luck to the shop and leave.

"Geebs, come check out the windoow.." You call back. You heard a screech of a chair and Geebs walks to the front stroking his giant red beard. "Sweet; that takes care of that.."

The shop wasn't stationed in the inner part of the city; but it did get a lot of business. The more popular advertised shops were a bit pricey. So often people would come to them hoping for a better price. You weren't sure how many people you told that the shop two streets over was gross and not sanitary.

They're shop was one of the nicer ones around the outer part of the city. The building was nice on the outside not run down and kind of creepy like the other shop. You guys took pride in keeping a calm atmosphere where people could be themselves and not be embarrassed by what kind of tattoo they wanted.

Undyne walked to the front with Sans. "HEY GIRLIE!" She snapped you from your thoughts.  
"Y-Yeah?" You looked up at the monster. "YOU SHOULD COME HANG OUT WITH ALL OF US SOMETIME! IM SURE THE OTHERS WOULD LOVE TO MEET THE GIRL WHO SWEPT SANS OFF HIS FEET!"

You felt a blush creep into your cheeks. Sans averted his eye lights to a few pictures of tattoos on the wall. "Uhm yeah that sounds great!"

"ALRIGHT!!" She grabbed one of the business cards on the counter and the pen laying next to the sheets of paper. She scribbled a few numbers down and slid the card to you. Upon inspecting it you saw it was a phone number.  
"TEXT ME ANYTIME YOU WANNA HANG OR WANT SOMEONE TO TALK TO!" She gave a tooth grin and waved bye the the two of you.

"Huh.." You took the card and pocketed it for later. Sans chuckled walking back over to the counter. "She can be.. a handful; but shes a real blast at a party..my brother really looks up to 'er."

"Hey, when are ya off?" He tapped the counter with his phalanges. A clacking sound made you shudder.  
"Im off at 6.." You look at him curiously.

"Woulda ya like to come over to my place for a movie night? My bro will be home and is plannin' on cooking some wicked lasagna.."

You smiled and tug at your hair. "Sure, that sounds nice.." His grin widened and his eye lights turned to white pin pricks. "Alright; well I'll pop in later to getcha.." He winked.

"Okay," He walks around the corner and gives you a quick peck on the cheek. "See ya shortcake.."

You wave and he blips out if the shop. Tj walks quickly around the corner as soon as he leaves.  
"(Y/N) that was awesome!! I have a feeling this is gonna work out great!" He slams the large gold piece on the table next to the computer.

"You know how much equipment we can get for this!!!"  
Your eyes widen; "holy shit dude.."  
"Right!? I'm gonna have to get this appraised!" He laughed pocketing it. You chuckled at how awesome Undyne had been, she was definitely different. 'Different's a good thing..' You shrugged your shoulders.

"So..are you guys going to be serving more Monster Kind?" The client that Lila was with finally spoke up.  
Lila didn't peer up at her; only concentrating on coloring the last bits of the flower she had been working on.  
"Yeah, we wanna cater to more than just our human base.." Geebs chipped in as he walked back towards the break room.

The girl knit her brows looking a bit sullen at the news. She didn't saw much after that and once Lila had finishes wiping off her tattoo and putting ointment over it she paid her without a word and let in a hurry.

"I have a baaad..feeling about this.." Lila groaned out. She stood and began to clean her station; discarding paper towels and the offense gloves she had been wearing. "She seemed a bit shaken when Sans and his friend were hear.." You looked back at them through the huge wall opening.  
"You think this will cause problems.. I mean.. I feel like people would have accepted Monsters by now.."

Tj shook his head; "Cuz, you have some high hopes for mankind.. C'mon we still have racist biggets running around here.. not to mention people who still openly bash us!" He referred to himself in that one.. 'Oh..crap. Touchy subject! Abort! Abort!'

"Sorry Teeg.. I just really hoped that people would of changed by now.. " You cross your arms over your chest giving him an apologetic look.

"S'okay.. one day..one day.." He quieted down; going to some of the sketches he had hanging up that were up for grabs. "I think I'm going to head out early today.. go get this thing checked out." He patted his pocket.

"Alright; take it easy man.." Geebs waved him off. Lila went up and gave him a brief hug and muttered something you couldn't hear. Tj just laughed and waved bye to you. "C'ya tomorrow cuz.."

"Cya.."

Six o'clock came around very slow that day. You had gotten lucky had had two people come in for piercings and was more than happy to oblige. A belly button piercing and a nose piercing.

"Hey guys, I'm going to be headed out soon.." You sign out of the profile on the computer and lock it. 'Hmm..come on bone boy..' You glance back up at the clock.

"Miss me shortcake?" A sudden chuckle hit your ears as you whirled around to see Sans leaning against the wall to your station. "Cripes Sans!" You took a deep steady breath to calm your heart beat. "Did I rattle yer bones?" His eye lights twinkled with mischief.

"..maybe.." You gave him a stern pout. He only laughed at your attempt. "Too cute Kitten.. too..cute.." He flashed his toothy grin and made his way towards you. "You ready to go?" He held out his hand waiting for you to respond.

"Ready as ever.." You took his hand and grasped it tightly. He pulled you to him; letting out a low growl at your ear. His other hand slid down your hips then to your ass giving it a firm squeeze. You squeaked in surprise and felt the floor give way. You clenched onto Sans's shirt for dear life.

You felt your head swirl and Sans low chuckle brought you back to your senses. You opened one eye to survey the area; noticeably still latched on to Sans. "As much as I love you clingin' to me like this doll.." He hugged you tightly. "You'll have to let me go.."

You nod and let his shirt go. "WELCOME BACK BROTHE-OH HELLO HUMAN!" That loud obnoxious voice came back to your ears and you tried to keep the chills from forming visibly on your arms.  
"H-hi Papyrus!" You smiled turning towards the taller skeleton. Even though you had only met him the day before; he seemed different.

"I AM GLAD THAT YOU COULD JOIN US FOR DINNER. SANS HAS TOLD ME MUCH ABOUT YOU! YOU MUST BE QUITE AMAZING TO WIN THE AFFECTIONS OF MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER.." He held his chin leaning down to peer at her. He looked hardened. The crack in his skull adding to his intimidation. His teeth you noticed were not as jagged as Sans.

"Geez, gimmie a break Boss.." Sans rubbed the back of his vertebrae with a light blush coming to his cheek bones. 'Oh gosh..' You looked away. Sans blushing was too cute. You hadn't seen him blush much in the few days of knowing him, but boy was it cute.

"MUST I REMIND YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!? THOSE WERE OLD TIMES BROTHER.." He glared at the shorter skeleton making him flinch back in worry. "Sorry, Pap. Old habits die hard.."

You were slightly confused. You actually didn't know much about the monsters history or what it was like Underground. Sans had refrained from wanting to speak about it. 'Maybe Papyrus would tell me.."  
"PLEASE HUMAN, DO NOT BE INTIMIDATED BY MY GREATNESS.. I ASSURE YOU; IT IS A NATURAL REACTION TO MY ALLURE." He puffed up proudly making him seem taller.

"U-uh, okay.." Shrugging your shoulders and looking back at Sans with a 'what do i say..' Kind of look. Sans chuckled and gesture to follow him. "C'mon shortcake.. I'll show you around the place.."

"Paps, I'm gonna give 'er the tour.." He called back to his brother who now had a very puzzled look on his face. 'How are they so expressive! They're skeletons!!' You huffed silently.

"VERY WELL, BUT MAY I ASK WHY YOU REFERRED HER TO A SHORT CAKE. SHE IS NOT EITHER A SPONGE CAKE VARIETY NOR ..Well..short?" He rubbed his hand over his skull.

Sans grasped his front laughing at Papyrus.. "SANS WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?" He growled. Sans tried catching his breath and wiped away a red tear that had formed from his socket.  
"Can't 'elp it Paps.. it's just a nickname.." He took a few breaths and shook his skull.

"OH! I GET IT NOW. VERY STRANGE. HUMAN THEN I SHALL TOO; CALL YOU SHORTCAKE." He grinned proudly. You couldn't help but cover your face in embarrassment. 'Just let me diie..' You groaned into your hands.

"CARRY ON WITH THE TOUR BROTHER; I SHALL GET DINNER READY!!" He took a few long strides back into where you believed was the kitchen.

"Hey kitten, c'mon.." Sans reached for your hand giving it a gentle squeeze. You nod your head and followed him throughout the house. It was a one story with a basement; had three bedrooms; and luckily two bathrooms, though only one had the tub/shower.

They seemed to like dark reds and interesting artwork. Their couches were a dark black leather; and the table that was in front of the couch was a black glass top. It had a very..gothic feel to it you thought; modern but gothic?  
'Hmm.. this is nice..' You smiled at the pictures of them and a group of other monsters.

"Are these your friends?" You pointed to the group photo. Sans came up to stand beside you nodding his skull. "Yup, that's when we got to the surface.."

You recognized the fish monster from earlier; she was standing next to Papyrus and had her arm around a yellow monster's neck. The yellow monster was blushing profusely.  
You noticed a a small child with short brown hair and a black and red striped sweater standing by Sans and a goat monster?

'Hmm..' Sans moved from beside you and motioned for you to follow him. He showed you his bedroom and his brothers's bedroom to you. The basement it was completely furnished and had a couch and some other things. After he was done showing you around he went to plop on the couch.

"Come sit with me doll.." He tapped the seat next to him. You nod and walked over to sit next to him. He smiled wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into him.

"Mm..this is nice. Thanks for comin' over.." You hummed In response. He waved two phalanges and the tv switched on. "What kinda movies ya like?" He motioned with his hand as the tv changed channels.

You just stared in awe. 'Magic is so awesome..' was all you could think. He let out a low chuckle that caught your attention. When you glanced up he was grinning at you in amusement. "It comes in handy for a lazybones like myself.."

You watch him flip through a few more channels, "I like (f/m/g).. and horror.." Sans usual grin only grew wider; "A human after my own soul.." He held his hand over his ribcage in a dramatic fashion and gave a quick wink to you. You averted your eyes mumbling.

He only laughed and ruffled your hair. "Ya can be pretty cute at times kitten.." You blushed then bit down on your bottom lip in thought..  
"Sans?" You peered up at him through your mussed up hair. He stopped laughing and looked down at you, "whats up?"

"Uhm..about our..wager.." Sans brow bone arched. "What 'bout it?" His eye lights searching your gaze for an answer.

"How..does that work if you said we're soulmates..or..i guess trying to woo the other first.." Sans covered his teeth trying to hold back a laugh. You flushed more glaring up at him.

"I don't expect ya to warm up to me too soon kitten..the physical attraction is definitely there."  
His eyes swept over your body and left chills in their wake over your skin. "I wanted ta see how hard youd try ta make me fall for ya.." He adjusted his legs and crossed his right over left.

He hadn't given too much information on what had happened that night. You still curse yourself for drinking too much. You nod your head as he continues on. "Besides the physical aspect of our ..relationship.." He grinned smugley, "I want your..mind and soul to be mine..Everything.." He held a boney finger under your chin lifting it to meet his eye lights.

"I-I'm not good at..flirting.." You were being honest. Besides Sans, not too many men seemed to be interested in you. "Hehe.." He chuckled bringing his skull closer to your face. Your body was becoming all too aware of the position you were both in.

"S-sans.." You reached up to grasp his arm holding up your chin. "Tell me doll..what do you think of becomin' my pet?"

Your eyes widened and stomach did a weird somersault. "Uh..I-"  
"SANS! HU-SHORTCAKE DINNER IS READY! COME DINE BEFORE IT GETS COLD.."

Sans held your gaze a little longer; he smirked coyly at you before releasing your chin. Your heart thumped hard in your chest. 'What..was that about!? Thank you Papyrus..' You exhaled slowly trying to regain your composure.

Sans stood holding out a hand for you. You took his hand trying to push down the blush trying to creep up your cheeks. This only seemed to please him more as he chuckled.

"BROTHER WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?" Papyrus huffed putting his hands on his hip bones. "S'nothin Pap.." He tugged your hand towards the kitchen.

"SHORTCAKE, I HOPE MY BROTHER ISN'T TELLING YOU HIS AWFUL JOKES.." He glared coldy at Sans and he just waved him off. You couldn't help but smile at how he kept calling you Shortcake. 'Better than human I guess..'

You walked into the kitchen behind the taller skeleton and smelled the wonderful aroma of Lasagna hitting your nose. "Oh wow, that smells amazing!!" Your mouth began to water at the sight of the cheesey noodle goodness.

"OF COURSE IT SMELLS AMAZING! NYEH HEH"  
He carried over the dish and sat it on a hotpad on the middle of the table. "I ALSO HAVE THE BREAD GARLIC STICKS!" He whirled around and back and held up a basket of bread sticks. His red eyes shining proudly.

You covered your mouth trying not to giggle. "S'nice Paps.." Sans walked past him and opened the fridge to pull out a huge bottle of Mustard. You twitched your nose; 'how can he just eat that plain?' You waved off your throughts and took a seat. Papyrus served you and Sans, then lastly himself.

You looked at the wonderful food presented to you and you took it with appreciation. "Thanks Papyrus!" You took your utensils and dug in immediately. The second the first bite hit your taste buds you thought youd died and gone to the great bliss above!  
"MMMM'mmm.." You closed your eyes savoring the taste.  
Sans turned a bright red at your noises; and tried to focus on his meal. Papyrus stared at you in awe. His jaw clicking as he watched you eat his food in away he wasn't used to. "OHMYGOD PAPYRUS.." You suddenly groaned out, Papyrus dropped his untensils a bright red dusting his cheekbones.

Sans coughed to grab your attention.. He looked at you then Papyrus. You stared wide eyed at Sans then looked to Papyrus who was blushing.  
You became all to aware of why.. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm not used to having such delicious food.. Papyrus your cooking is phenomenal!!" You tried to save yourself from the earlier embarrassment.

Sans just lauged behind his hand quietly. Papyrus coughed and gave a wide grin, "THINK NOTHING OF IT HU-I MEAN SHORTCAKE. I KNOW IT CAN BE OVERWHELMING.." He took a bite of his own food.

"Papyrus you can call me (y/n).." You giggled taking another bite, trying to contain another groan of satisfaction. Oh you were gonna savor this.  
You looked over to Sans whos plate was completley empty, he was resting his skull in the palm of his hand that was propped up on the table by his elbow. Staring at you with a knowing grin. You stopped chewing and averted your eyes before finishing your bite.

You coughed, 'nows as good as anytime as ever..' "So Papyrus..what did you do before..coming to the surface?"

Papyrus grinned setting his utensils down; clasping his hands together infront of his skull.  
"NYEH HEH, I SHALL TELL YOU (Y/N), I KNOW I AM A FASCINATING MONSTER!" Sans snickered. You smiled; 'Alright!'  
"I WAS IN THE ROYAL GUARD! IT WAS OUR JOB TO CAPTURE HUMANS.." Your brow arched at this, and slowly your stomach began to feel tight.

"Capture humans?" You repeated.  
"YES, I WAS CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD..SANS..WAS A SENTRY.." He glared at his brother then shut his eye sockets. "I WAS FEARED! RULED WITH AN IRON FIST! UNDYNE WAS OUR KINGS RIGHT HAND MAN! SHE WAS MY INSPIRATION AND TRAINED ME HARD IN THE WAYS OF FIGHTING AND COOKING DELICIOUS PASTAS!"

You nod your head, "Why did you capture us..?"  
Sans cut in; "I think that's a story for another time. The horror movie marathon comes on in the next few minutes.." He stood taking his plate and placing it in the sink.

"OH! YES! I SHALL MAKE THE POPCORN WITH BUTTER!" Papyrus stood up also taking your now cleaned plate.

'..hmm.. he doesn't want me knowing..' You watched both of them get things set up. Sans grabbed his bottle of mustard and offered you some tea. "Thanks.." You took the glass and took a sip; it was just the way you liked it.

Sans winked; "No problem doll.. C'mon lets get comfy on the couch.." He slowly sauntered into the living room. You could hear the popping of the popcorn and smell butter. 'Mmmm.. popcorn..'

You walked into the living room pausing for a moment looking at Sans slouched against the couch like he was one with it. He looked over to you with a lazy smile. "If ya get scared.. I'm here for ya.." He patted the spot next to him. You rolled your eyes sitting at the other end of the couch. He frowned and just shrugged.

"Suit yerself.." He propped his legs up onto the table.

Papyrus walked in and sat in a recliner next to the couch facing towards the tv. "POPCORN?" He offered some to Sans who took the bowl and a handful of popcorn. He then passed it to you. You took some in thanks and he passed it back to Papyrus.

The lights flicked off suddenly; and you glanced at Sans who smiled in the dark. You swore you could feel his grin. "Alright! It's startin!" The tv began to play an intro.. you recognized it as Nightmare on Elm street and scoffed.  
  
"Pish..this isn't scarey.." You leaned up against the arm rest. Sans chuckled, "Still the reality of it to us Monsters.. it can happen.." He gave you a creepy grin that sent chills down your back.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket suddenly. 'Hm?' You wondered who'd be texting you. You slid your phone out of your back pocket and checked the screen.

 **Zanzan** : Bitch! I know your not ignorin me :/

You tried not to smile. You hadn't talked to her since the other day and usually texted or called her on the regular if not daily.

 **You** : Sorry, guess I've been distracted lol  
Your phone buzzed immediately.

 **Zanzan** : Ohh..a distraction huh?  
You blushed glancing over at Sans who was paying attention to the movie.

 **You** : I'll tell you about it later.. can't talk right now.  
**Zanzan** : mhm..bet you can't ;3

You shook your head sighing.

This was going to be a long night..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans discusses something important and you find that you like a kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! So sorry it took me so long to update a chapter! I gotta be in a good writing mood! I hope I did this justice.. x_x go easy on me plz.
> 
> I will go back through and edit grammar mistakes as I catch them. My phone doesn't always catch them.

Somewhere in between Nightmare on Elm Street and Saw 2, Sans had managed to lay down on the couch with his head in your lap.

Now this didn't settle right with you at first. Who snuggles during Horror movie marathons? This skeleton monster did. He was even more snuggley when the humans got hurt or run away screaming. He would also laugh on the occasion.  
Sadistic much?

'Guess it has something to do with his past..?' You thought to yourself; subconsciously brushing your fingers over the back of his skull. He wiggled a little bit at the touch, but didn't say anything to you. You could somewhat make out the crack from his left eye going to the back of his skull. It spidered into smaller hairline cracks then faded out. 'I wonder how he got these..'

You happened to glance over at Papyrus who had a huge grin on his face as his eye lights shone at the movie. Then something furry caught your eyes. It was a little difficult to tell at first but when the tv flashed just the right way you could tell that besides the now empty popcorn bowl, there was a cat snuggled in his lap.  
His hand was caressing the animals back softly.

"I didn't know you guys had a cat!" You blurted out before you could catch yourself. You hadn't seen any toys; or cat food bowls out. Sans rolled his skull back slightly to look at you, then glanced over to Papyrus.  
"Yeah..it's his stupid cat." Sans muttered in annoyance. Papyrus frowned at his brother.

"SANS! DOOMFANGER IS NOT STUPID! YOU COULD LEARN A THING OR TWO!"  
You clasped your hand over your mouth and bit down on your tongue to stop the burst of laughter trying to escape.

Sans felt your body trembling and he turned his skull back again to look at you. His grin only got wider when he saw that you had turned away to laugh quietly. "Suure Pap, like how to lick my bones clean..or how to take the perfect catnap.." He retorted smugley.

You let out a high pitched giggle; not being able to control it anymore. Sans soon followed suit. Papyrus let out a deep rumble; "YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! DOOMFANGER IS STEALTHY! QUIET! AND CUNNING!" The cat perked up, she didn't seem to mind her owners loud voice.

Sans rolled his red eye lights, "I'm all of those..how ya think I get away from yo- enemies.." He quickly corrected himself. "HMM..YOU DO HAVE A KNACK FOR..DISAPPEARING AT THE MOST INCONVENIENT TIMES.." Papyrus' sockets narrowed at Sans.

You tried not to giggle; it seemed it might go badly if you did. You tapped Sans gently on the side of his skull. He rolled over onto his back so he was looking up at the ceiling. "Sup sweet heart?" He tilted his head to the right and grinned up at you. You boop him on the ridge of his nasal cavity and he raises a brow bone.

He lifts his skeletal hand and boops you on your nose. "Heh, I think it works out betta for me.." He winked. You shrug your shoulders resting your hand down on his sternum. He hums in response and turns to look back at the tv.

"Y/N, WILL YOU BE STAYING THE NIGHT? IT IS GETTING LATE." Papyrus scooped up Doomfanger and stood up from his recliner. The cat meowed softly. "Uhh.." Sans sat up and turned to Papyrus; "She can stay in my room Paps." "Wait, wait.. I have work tomorrow." You took out your phone to check the time.

'Wow, time flies! It's already 11:54!' Sans looked over at you from where Papyrus stood. "Never stopped ya before.." He winks.  
You face palm and mutter under your breath.  
Papyrus hums, "IF Y/N DOES NOT WANT TO STAY, SEE TO IT SHE GETS HOME SAFELY SANS!" He struts off towards the kitchen.

"So you wanna stay? Or go home.." He rests his hands on his knees. You searched his face, if he wanted you to stay he had quiet the poker face.  
He tapped his fingers against his patella. "I guess I'll stay, you'll have to take me home in the morning so I can get a shower and change of clothes.."

Sans eye lights lit up a bright red and his grin n widened. "Thanks, for staying kitten.." "Speaking of.." He stood up and held out his boney hand for you to take. You sighed reaching out and grasping his hand with yours. "Hold tight."

There was a familiar drop of reality then you felt a shift in the air. You opened your eyes and glanced around. From the looks of things, you were in Sans room. Good thing you were already sitting or you might have felt dizzy.  
"Im starting to get jealous of your magic.."

He chuckled and shrugged off his jacket and set it on the back of a chair next to his desk. "So.. I gotta ask; do you trust me?" He rose a brow bone at you.

"Uhh..define trust?" You weren't sure where this conversation was going and wiggled on your spot on his bed. "Ouch doll, that kind of stung.." He rubbed the back of his skull.  
"I mean do you trust me to protect you?" He shuffled on his feet and walked over to sit by you. The bed dipped where he sat and you had to scoot over to not crash into him.

"Uhm.. yeah, I do feel safe around you. Strange enough. I know we've only known each other for less than a week but.. I can feel that you'd never let anything happen to me."  
Sans grin widened, it was amazing how his sharp grin could look endearing at times. "I'm glad to hear that sweetheart.." He turned more to face you pulling up his foot to rest over his patella.

"About my question earlier.." He held his chin in thought and used his other hand to nervously rub his leg. "Oh. A-about being your pet. I thought you were just being..flirtatious."

Sans shook his head and chuckled setting his other hand back down. His red eye lights twinkling at you. "Naw, I was being serious. Since we haven't bonded officially yet, and I have all the time in the world until you fall for me more.. I wanted to see if you pertain to a certain.." He grinned letting his tongue slip between his teeth and swiping over his canines. You felt his eyes start to undress you and rubbed your thighs together trying to stop the heat that was pooling in between your legs at his lewd gesture.

"Kink.." He wiped away the drool from his skull and tried to contain the magic that was starting to thrum through his bones.  
"Kink?" Your voice was an octave too high and you cleared your throat, "what..k-kind of kink?"  
Your face was flushed and he scooted closer to you. You were instinctively leaning back from him feeling small in his presence.

"I've been wanting to discuss it since the night at that bar you were at with your friend.." He closed his left eye socket trying to will his magic to calm down. He would not take advantage of you, he couldn't.  
'Of course, the night I hardly remember..' You frown slightly but nod your head for him to continue. You had straightened your back and tried to look confident.

"Being my complete subordinate.. or having a Daddy kink." He grinned mischievously at you.

The thought of calling Sans Daddy sent your nerves on fire and you had to grasp your hands closed to keep it together. "Uhm. I..I wouldn't be apposed to trying? To see if I like..it." You were shrugging your shoulders and squinting your eyes in uncertainty. You had already called him Master, but it didn't have the same affect as Daddy.. you shuddered again, feeling your face heat up even more.

Sans seemed to take in your expression and felt his bones heat up. He could just picture you on your knees.. calling him Daddy, and giving him a pout with those soft pink lip- he shook his skull and cursed under his breath.

"So what do ya say? Ya wanna try?" He waited patiently for her reply. Sweat was beading down the back of his neck where you couldn't see.

"Is that why you asked if I trusted you.." You bit down on your bottom lip in contemplation. Your eyes flashing at him through your thick lashes. He clenched his hands and nod his head. "'Course shortcake, gotta know you trust me to take care of ya. Keep ya safe; make sure you take care of yerself.."

You smile at how honest he was being with you. He was being respectful not to make a move while discussing this with you; it was something you found endearing and were grateful for.  
"Alright..lets give it a shot.. but if I don't like it you promise you'll stop?"

Sans nod his head and held up his hands, "I promise doll." You smiled and gave him a playful grin. "Soo.."

Sans blinked for a moment before he realized you were waiting for him to make the first move. He leaned forward on his left hand towards you and cupped your chin in his other. His breath brushed over your lips and you licked your lips in response; his gaze darted to your tongue then back to your eyes.

There was a low rumble from his throat, "Daddy's gonna take real good care of ya babydoll.." he crushed his teeth against your lips and his magic sent sparks over your skin and left it tingling in its wake. You moaned in response and reached up to cup his skull in both of your hands and pulled him more to you.

He didn't budge and pulled away from the kiss grinning at you. "Ah uh.. Sorry Babydoll, but Daddy's callin' the shots tonight.." You frowned and gave him a pout. He felt his soul tug and had to force himself to lean back on his knees.

"First things first babydoll, I want you to take off your clothes nice and slow.."  
"Mmm.." You hesitated before slipping off the bed and gave his door a side glance.

Sans seemed to notice your worry and waved his hand. "Paps is asleep by now, we won't be interrupted.."

You let out a small sigh of relief and stood in front of him as he kneeled on the bed now facing you. "Be a good girl, and take off your clothes for Daddy.."  
'Why am I getting so turned on by thisss..' You grasped the hem of your shirt and slowly pulled it up and over your head and tossed it to the side.  
Sans gasped taking in your breasts; but growled at the confining bra that blocked his view. "That's it babygirl..nice and slow for Daddy.."

You squirmed under his gaze and felt your folds slicken with how wet you were getting. You turned your back to him and wiggled your butt at him while unclasping your bra. He growled at the display and reached a hand into his shirt to tub against his ribs.. he gasped at his touch and watched your display.

You slid the bra off and threw it on the floor in a careless manner covering your breasts and turned to face him. The site of seeing him touching his ribs with his mouth agap and left eye flaring bright red magic turned you on even more.  
"C'mon baby girl; let me see the goods.." He raised his free hand and tour hands were suddenly jerked above your head. Your breasts bounced lightly and the cold air in the room made your nipples harden. "Umff.." You rubbed your thighs together again.

"Oh..you like that do ya?" He stopped rubbing his ribs and slid off the bed to stand behind you. Your hands were being held by his magic and you squirmed more. "Sa-D-Daddy.." you whined.  
Sans face blushed a bright red and took your breasts in his boney hands and massaged them while pressing his bones into your back.

"Mmm, yes baby girl..?" He nuzzled his nasal cavity into the back of your neck. He punched your nipple and you gasped from the pleasure. "It..feels so good.." You panted out as his hands punched and pulled with more vigor.

"Does Daddy make you feel good.. You like it when Daddy touches you like this?" He growled i to your ear and you felt your hands be released.

"I want you to finger yourself while Daddy watches.." He releases you and returns to the bed. You whimpered at the loss of his touch and slowly reached down to unbutton your pants.

"Mmm..good girl.." Sans cooed; going back to rubbing his ribs. Your nerves burned and the ache between tour legs was begging to be released. You shimmied out of your pants and stepped out from them..You went up to hook your thumbs under your panty line and slowly pulled them down your legs.

Sans gasped and could smell your arousal from the bed. "Mm.." His tongue lolled out at your nude body and he raised his hand to pull your panties from your hands. You gasped and watched as he snatched them from the air swiping his tongue over the slick soiled garments from your juices."Damn you..taste so good.."  
You instantly burned and tried to avert your gaze but couldn't. 'Fuck..that's so hot..' You reached down to your folds and began to rub at your clit in slow teasing circles.

"Mmm..Daddy.." you moaned out watching him pull down the waist band if his shorts; a red glow formed around his pelvis and his red cock appeared at full attention. "I want you to insert a finger and slowly curl it.."

He took your panties and began to rub it agains his cock. He panted and let out a small grunt as you inserted a finger into your wet entrance. "F-fuck..Daddyyyy.." You curled your finger against the spot of nerves and trembled. "Good girl..keep curling your finger baby." He lazily stroked his cock with your panties; never taking his eye lights off your flushed form.

You were starting to sweat and your legs were getting weak as you continued to please yourself and watch him jack off to you.. It was so hot and you couldn't control your moans and began to finger yourself faster inserting another finger stretching and scissoring yourself and taking your thumb to circle your clit.. the tension in your core was getting more and more tense.. "s-shit..d-daddy..im..im.."

Sans pumped his cock faster and stroked his spine inside his ribcage. "Fuck..babydoll..c-cum for Daddy.." "I wanna watch you cum.."

That was all you needed as you circled your clit faster and curled your fingers in haste. "Fuuuu..DAaaddyyyy.." You came hard; your walls clenching down on your fingers as you rode out your orgasm. Juices spilling down your legs. You gasped as your legs buckled and you found it hard to stand; Sans let out a loud cry; his cum spurting all over your soiled panties.  
"Damn..babygirl.." he panted flopping back down on the bed. His cock disappearing and your panties falling down beside him. "Come to Daddy.." He held out his hands to you.

You stumbled shakily over to him, your after shocks still vibrating through your core. "Mm.."  
"You did good babygirl.. did ya like that?" He pulled you close to his ribs and nuzzled his head against the top of your skull. "Yeah..it was awesome.." You blushed hiding your face against his sternum. He chuckled kissing the too of your head.

"Good; because I loved it.. you have no idea how beautiful you are and what you do to these bones.." You felt your cheeks grown darker and clung to his form. "Your pretty hot yourself.." You replied shyly.

"Hehe, thanks doll.." He raised his hand and the blankets came up and covered the both of you. He kicked off his shoes off the side of the bed and curled around your form. "Lets get some sleep; you did Daddy proud tonight.." He chuckled. You groaned not showing your face.

Suddenly everything was slightly more embarrassing when he talked about it casually.  
'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?'

"Mm..Goodnight Sans.." You nuzzled into his clavicle. "Good night kitten.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
